Ángeles y Demonios: La Armadura Dorada
by Oreades
Summary: Continuacion de 'Angeles Caidos'. Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio tras diez mil años encerrados entre tinieblas. Ahora, Hitomi se enfrenta a su mayor pesadilla, elegir entre su amor por Van o el amor que le ha otorgado el Destino.
1. Amor predestinado

I. Amor predestinado. 

**"He deseado con todas mis fuerzas que el Destino que escribiste durante la destrucción de nuestro pueblo se viera cumplido algún día"**

_- Hitomi - No hubo respuesta - ¡Hitomi!_

_- ¿M ... mamá ...? - Dijo Hitomi a su madre mientras apartaba la almohada de su cara._

_- ¿Qué haces todavía dormida? Parece mentira que tan pequeña y seas tan dormilona. Tu padre y yo ya hace rato que preparamos el desayuno. - Dijo su madre a modo de sermón matutino._

_La pequeña Hitomi reaccionó tan sólo cuando su madre levantó de un golpe la persiana apareciendo tras el cristal de la ventana los luminosos haces de luces que indicaban el inicio de un nuevo día, con el consiguiente quejido de Hitomi a lo que su madre no hizo caso. Tan sólo se limitó a sonreír tras escuchar a su hija quejarse de esa manera._

_- ¿Sabes quién ha venido hoy a visitarnos?_

_Estaba demasiado malhumorada por la forma en la que su madre le había despertado para decir una sola palabra. Su madre no se enojó por aquello. Era una niña de apenas cinco años y era normal que se enfadara._

_- ¿Por qué estás hoy tan malhumorada?_

_- Estaba soñando. - Dijo. Se frotaba los ojos para intentar así despegar sus aun cansados párpados. - Soñaba que estaba con un príncipe de un reino muy lejano. Tenía alas en su espalda y yo volaba junto a él ... ¡hasta que me has despertado!_

_- La abuela te está esperando abajo. Tiene muchas ganas de ver a su nieta favorita._

_Los ojos de Hitomi se abrieron tanto como su boca después de aquella sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su abuela con quién mantenía una relación muy especial, tanto que ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que la visitó. Era normal ya que su casa se encontraba muy lejos de Tokio, en la ciudad de Kagoshima, prácticamente en los confines del Japón. Odiaba viajar en avión y ni siquiera su cariño hacia su familia y a su única nieta eran razones para viajar en unos de esos trastos infernales, algo que hacía muy de vez en cuando y de manera casi excepcional. Este era uno de esos momentos. Sentía como cada vez sus fuerzas que la aferraban a la vida se desvanecían cada vez mas rápido con el paso de los años y el cariño hacia su familia era prácticamente lo único hermoso que aun conservaba._

_- ¡Abuelita! - Gritó Hitomi desde la escalera alzando sus dos pequeños brazos. Parecía mentira como una niña de su edad era capaz de bajar a esa velocidad los escalones sin caerse. Sin duda, algún día llegaría a ser una gran atleta._

_- ¡Pequeña Hitomi!_

_Abuela y nieta se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo. Estaba sentada en el sillón preferido del padre de Hitomi viendo la televisión con su nieto Kenitshi, de algo mas de un año de edad. Prácticamente era aun un bebé que pasaba el tiempo delante de la televisión jugando con sus osos de peluche aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se fijaban  en la pantalla cuando, a esas horas de la mañana, quedaban grabadas en sus retinas aquellas series de robots gigantes a la que tanta afición tenían los niños por aquellos días._

_- ¡Cuánto has crecido, pequeña! Tus padres te alimentan muy bien. - La abuela intentó alzar a Hitomi para que esta se sentara sobre sus piernas pero las fuerzas a abandonaron. Se estaba haciendo mayor. - ¡Demasiado bien diría yo!_

_- ¿Sabes abuelita? He tenido un sueño muy bonito. - Dijo la pequeña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_- ¡Vaya! ¿Y te acuerdas de lo que has soñado? Estoy segura que estás deseando contármelo._

_Hitomi dijo sí con sus grandes ojos llenos de ilusión y sus continuas palmas. _

_- ¡Estaba con un ángel, abuelita! ¡Sobrevolaba un palacio con un árbol muy muy grande. - Sus manos se abrieron dando la impresión que aquel árbol del que hablaba Hitomi era verdaderamente inmenso. -  ¡Y de noche se podía ver en los cielos  un planeta azul con una luna a su lado!. Era tan bonito ... ¡y que guapo era el ángel! Era un príncipe ¿sabes abuelita? Me lo decía mientras volaba junto a él. Sus alas eran completamente blancas como una gaviota y su vuelo era igual de grácil. Volábamos juntos agarrados los dos de las manos mientras sobrevolábamos su reino; era muy pequeño pero muy bonito con gentes muy simpáticas ..._

_Su abuela escuchaba con atención el relato de Hitomi, atención que se convirtió pronto en un interés inusitado. Preguntó sobre multitud de detalles y esta parecía poder responder a todas ellas sin ningún problema. Poseía una memoria excepcional para recordar incluso los detalles mas ínfimos._

_- ¿Acaso no venís a desayunar? -Dijo la madre de Hitomi mientras bajaba las escaleras cargada con numerosas ropas y sábanas sucias._

_- No hija. Mi nietecita y yo vamos a desayunar aquí juntas mientras hablamos de nuestras cosas. ¿Qué te parece, pequeña?_

_Hitomi movió rápidamente la cabeza de arriba abajo. Estaba muy ilusionada._

_- Entonces traeré zumo y pastas. Conociéndoos me temo que estaréis mucho tiempo hablando._

_La madre de Hitomi entró con dificultad en la cocina, cargando aun con aquellas ropas y trapos sucios. Su marido apenas se molestó en ayudarla ni siquiera para abrir la puerta, estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo el periódico mientras una generosa taza de café caliente extendía su aroma por toda la casa._

_- Abre la palma de la mano y cierra los ojos. - Dijo su abuela. Tomó con suavidad la mano de Hitomi y esta cerrando los ojos. Entonces sintió un ligero tacto de algo pequeño y frío. - Es un regalo. Ábrelos ya._

_Hitomi así lo hizo. Su mano portaba un pequeño pero hermoso colgante de color rosa en forma de lágrima._

_- ¡Que bonito! - Dijo la pequeña sin cesar de admirar aquella pieza de orfebrería. - ¿Es tuyo?_

_- Perteneció a un hombre que conocí en un lugar muy lejano hace mucho tiempo. - Dijo. - Me lo dio como regalo y ahora me gustaría que tu lo llevaras. Da buena suerte ¿sabes?_

_Hitomi seguía maravillada por la belleza del colgante. Tras la pequeña perla rosada pendía un hilo de metal muy fino conectada a esta por un pequeño trozo de metal dorado._

_- Balancéala. - Le pidió su abuela. La pequeña Hitomi así lo hizo. Asió con extrema suavidad el colgante por el fino hilo de metal y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, siempre guiada por la abuela, el colgante comenzó a describir pequeños arcos al mismo tiempo que el segundero de un reloj de manecillas que se encontraba junto a ellas se movía._

_- Un balanceo equivale a un segundo._

Hitomi estaba muy cansada. Hace ya varias horas que abandonaron Palace precipitadamente y desde entonces había intentado dormir, pero tan agotada estaba que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cerrar los ojos y mantener la mente en blanco. Sólo las fuerzas volvieron a ellas cuando por alguna razón, su mente se llenó de recuerdos de su desaparecida abuela. Recordó cosas que creía enterradas para siempre, como el día en el que el colgante llegó a ella. Siempre supo que fue un regalo de su querida abuela pero por mucho que intentaba esforzarse en recordar, su memoria siempre se bloqueaba. Era demasiado pequeña.

_¿Por qué me vienen ahora estos recuerdos? Soñé con él. - _Recapacitó en silencio, acostada sobre la cama. - _Soñé con Van cuando sólo tenía cinco años._

Hitomi giró la cabeza y vio una de las cartas del Tarot en el suelo de su habitación. Seguramente se cayó de la baraja la guardar esta en su bolsa de viaje. No se perdonaría jamás que se perdiera una de aquellas preciadas cartas, ya que al fin al cabo eran regalos de su abuela al igual que su colgante. Jamás olvidará el día ya que por aquellos tiempos tenía ocho años de edad. Seguramente su abuela había esperado a que fuera mayor para entender mejor las complicadas reglas que regían al Tarot aunque de muy pequeña poseía un talento especial para este tipo de cosas..

- La Templanza. - Dijo en voz alta. La carta de La Templanza, representando con la imagen de un ángel, la armonía de la naturaleza. - Muestra todo lo bueno y lo malo que hay entre nosotros al igual que los ángeles, ya que al fin al cabo, los demonios son también ángeles.

Hitomi se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a recoger la carta. No quería que se extraviase. Ya en su mano la observó detenidamente. Era extraño. No era la carta que ella estaba acostumbrada. Desde niña y gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuela había aprendido a utilizar las cartas para predecir el futuro y las conocía hasta el mas detalle mas ínfimo. Aquella carta era diferente. Los ojos del ángel eran completamente oscuros. Parecían enormes perlas negras. El rostro del ángel cambió súbitamente así como sus alas, ennegreciéndose estas lentamente tiñéndose de un color cada vez mas oscuro y tenebroso. Sus ropajes también cambiaron. De la fina tela que envolvía al ángel ya poco quedaba. En su lugar, un cuerpo completamente cubierto por la mas cerrada de las armaduras, envuelta esta por una gran capa de tal negrura que mirarla fijamente producía nauseas y mareos. Aquella figura, ya vagamente lejana del retrato de un hermoso ángel, giró su rostro y miró fijamente a Hitomi. La joven terrícola quedó paralizada por el miedo. La carta cayó al suelo hundiéndose en lo que parecía un estanque de oscuras aguas donde Hitomi parecía flotar sin problemas. A su lado una temible presencia. Aquel ser se encontraba junto a ella, mirándola, observándola. Ataviado con una gran manto oscuro mucho mas largo que varias veces su cuerpo, tapaba casi por completo la gran armadura que portaba dejando ver únicamente parte de su pierna de metal. La capa parecía tener vida propia, plegándose y contorneándose como movido por un inexistente viento, su superficie cambiaba formando en él lo que parecían rostros de seres humanos dominados por el dolor y la tristeza, gimiendo debido al dolor que sentían y pidiendo ayuda a Fortuna para que les ayudase.

De la espalda que aquel misterioso ser aparecieron dos espléndidas alas oscuras. Hitomi ya no tenía duda alguna. Era el hombre que tantas veces había visto en sueños. Este le miró, ambos se miraron hasta que su tenebrosa voz rasgó el silencio que reinaba hasta ahora en la habitación.

- Diez mil años sin ti ha sido la peor de mis torturas, querida esposa. - Dijo. - He deseado con todas mis fuerzas que el Destino que tu escribiste durante la destrucción de nuestro pueblo se viera cumplido algún día. Soy dichoso por ver como mis mas añorados sueños se han convertido en realidad.

- ¿Quién eres? - Se limitó a preguntar Hitomi. No había temor en sus ojos. Una extraña sensación de bienestar y seguridad se apoderó de ella.

- Alguien que sacrificaría todo cuanto tiene para volver a abrazarte. Alguien que no dudaría en remover los cimientos que rigen el Destino de los seres vivos de Gaea para sentir una vez mas el tacto de tu piel.

Hitomi se encontraba perturbada. Las palabras de aquel hombre eran confusas y carecían de significado para ella, pero su determinación a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos la asustó. Estaba dispuesto a matar y destruir a todos los seres que habitaban en el mundo de Gaea sólo por ella, y eso la hacía estremecer. Quizás todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era de nuevo culpa suya y no podía soportar tal hecho.

- ¿Quién soy para merecer la muerte de tantas personas? - Gritó. - ¿Toda la destrucción de Palace, todas esas muertes, todo ese dolor es fruto de tu amor por mi?

- Sí. - Contestó el hombre sin vacilación alguna.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Hitomi con desesperación. Era incapaz de entender las razones por las que aquel ser estaba dispuesto a causar tantas muertes.

- El amor es una fuerza superior al Destino. Comprenderás mis palabras cuando recuerdes quién eres en realidad. Sólo entonces estarás dispuesta a aniquilar a cuantos se interpongan en tu camino por la consecución de tus sueños.

- Te equivocas.

El hombre sonrió de manera maliciosa tras escuchar las palabras de la joven terrícola. Estaba comenzando a cambiar y lo notó.

- ¡Te equivocas! - Repitió Hitomi. Su tono de voz era cada vez mas grave, tanto que ni siquiera ella se reconoció. Era como si algo en su interior, algo horrible se hubiera liberado de las cadenas que lo tenían retenido.

- Un ángel puede convertirse en el mas temible de los demonios. Ese es nuestro origen, el origen de los Syarain.

Un ligero golpe en el casco de la nave despertó a Hitomi de su letargo. Su cuerpo, empapado de sudor, temblaba de miedo después del horrible sueño que había presenciado. Sólo un sueño si no fuera por la carta de La Templanza que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Con dificultad, la joven terrícola se levantó de la cama e intentó, con miedo y desconfianza,  recogerla y guardarla, pero una respiración profunda mas parecida a la de una bestia que a la de un ser humano agarrotó todos los músculos de su cuerpo debido al terror que se apoderó en ese instante de ella. Giró muy lentamente y allí se vio a si misma, reflejada en unos temibles ojos sin fondo, oscuros pero a la vez reflectantes como la perla marina mas pulida. El hombre continuaba junto a ella, mirándola esta vez de manera amenazante. Las tinieblas provocadas por su gran capa comenzaron a extenderse por toda la habitación apareciendo sobre estas rostros de seres humanos atormentados por la mayor de las torturas.

- Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio.

Hitomi gritó.

...

- ¿Donde está Hitomi?

- Durmiendo en su habitación. Ha sido un día duro, especialmente para ella.

- Siento que no todo haya salido como esperabais, pero mas lo siento por Hitomi. Creerá que los problemas la persiguen e intentará alejarse de sus seres queridos para evitar causarles daño alguno.

Van y Allen se encontraban solos observando con detenimiento el guymelef enemigo abatido por Lorel. Dos niveles mas abajo, Dryden, ayudado por algunos cruzados y soldados de Fanelia, intentaba desvelar los oscuros secretos que escondía tal máquina de destrucción. Los conocimientos de ingeniería en melefs sin duda le eran útiles en estos momentos pero en todo caso insuficientes debido a la avanzada tecnología utilizada tanto en su construcción como en su funcionamiento. Hasta ahora había habido pocos avances en sus investigaciones. Estaba claro que el armazón de aquella bestia esta construida con metal glima, un material que hasta ahora sólo utilizaba el Imperio Zaibach en la construcción de armas. Su funcionamiento sobrepasaba a veces los conocimientos humanos. El glima era básicamente un líquido orgánico, y por lo tanto no metálico, muy parecido en apariencia al mercurio. Sus dos características mas impresionantes eran su alta volatilidad, lo que lo convertía en un combustible ideal para alimentar los terroríficos lanzallamas de los guymelefs del Imperio, y su capacidad para solidificarse mediante pequeños impulsos eléctricos. Sin embargo, el glima utilizado en el melef capturado era diferente. Su estado natural era el sólido y parecía volverse líquido mediante electricidad. Era así como conseguía moverse. Aplicando energía sobre determinados puntos del armazón, el metal era capaz de retorcerse sobre si mismo provocando la sensación de movimiento.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer? - Dijo Allen. - Sabes al igual que yo que Hitomi no debe quedarse. No sólo está sufriendo, también corre peligro al igual que todos nosotros. Si tiene una oportunidad para escapar, mejor que sea así a que arriesgue su vida.

- Aun no he hablado con ella, pero ... - Van apoyó su cabeza sobre la baranda de metal del hangar, pensativo. - ... estoy seguro que no querrá irse, no sabiendo que nosotros estamos en peligro.

- No querrá irse si tú no se lo pides. A ti te escuchará.

Van no contestó. Seguía pensativo. El Caballero Celeste frunció el ceño y habló con un tono mas duro.

- No quieres que se vaya ¿verdad?

- No lo se. - Contestó de manera escueta el Rey de Fanelia.

- No es una respuesta digna de un Rey. Como tal debes decidir por el bien de tu reino y por los que te rodean. Hitomi te quiere y has de decidir que es lo mejor para ella.

Un sonido brusco interrumpió la conversación que mantenían el Rey y el Caballero Celeste. Un cuerpo pesado se desplomó al suelo desde una escotilla situada en el techo a un par de metros a sus espaldas. Lorel cayó de bruces sobre el frío suelo metálico del Phaere sin mayor protección que la escueta armadura de cáñamo que llevaba en ese momento al igual que todos los soldados de Fanelia.

- Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado cuando abrieras la compuerta. - Dijo una voz proveniente de la esclusa recién abierta. La Cabeza de Brant apareció tras ella y miró a Lorel. No pudo dejar escapar una carcajada al ver como su compañero se quejaba como un niño tras el golpe recibido, a lo que el General de Fanelia contestó con un derroche interminable de insultos.

Van se acercó a Lorel y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, algo que agradeció.

- ¿Cómo van las reparaciones de la nave?

Los mayores conocimientos de ingeniería de Brant le permitieron contestar a la pregunta de su Majestad de manera mas clara y concisa que su compañero de reparaciones.

- Los desperfectos no llegan al diez por ciento de la totalidad del navío, mi señor. Es increíble que una nave tan fantástica como esta pueda resistir tantos impactos sin tan siquiera resentirse. Desgraciadamente, la hazaña de Lorel provocó que parte del casco situado a estribor desapareciera por completo afectando al timón y dejando nuestra maniobrabilidad muy mermada.

- Habríamos perdido algo mas que maniobrabilidad si no fuera por mí. - Protestó Lorel.

La cabeza de Brant volvió a desaparecer tras el conducto pero su voz continuó martilleando la cabeza del General antes de cerrar la esclusa de aire.

- Espero que alguien te salve el cuello muy pronto, o de lo contrario nos restregarás lo mismo de por vida.

Lorel gritó quejándose de la actitud de Brant pero era ya inútil. Los continuos golpes que se dejaban oír por toda la nave indicaba que su arduo trabajo para la reparación inmediata del Phaere había comenzado. 

- No podremos llegar al monte Mithi antes de dos o tres días. - Dijo Lorel. Se limpiaba las manos concienzudamente con un trapo sucio llenando este de grasa.

- Lo se. - Contestó Van. - Dar toda una vuelta nos llevaría un día entero con el timón en tal estado ¿no es así?

Lorel afirmó con la cabeza. Su silencio transmitía inquietud por la situación. Al fin añadió nuevas preocupaciones para Van y Allen.

- Y para complicar aun mas nuestra situación, el energiste está al límite de su resistencia. Al escapar de la ciudad ascendimos demasiado rápido. Fue del todo necesario pero quizás cometimos una imprudencia, y ahora es cuando lo estamos pagando.

- ¿Cuánto? - Preguntó Allen. Quería saber cuanto antes el tiempo que estarían varados.

- Según el señor Dryden, dos días de reposo como mínimo. Tres para estar completamente seguros. Una vez pasado ese tiempo, el energiste se habrá regenerado por completo.

- ¿Entonces debemos estar dos o tres días en la deriva? Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer para perder tanto tiempo. - Dijo Allen. - Debemos llegar cuanto antes al Monte Mihti para rescatar a los supervivientes para luego pedir ayuda a los países aliados.

- El Phaere sólo podrá viajar en dirección Norte durante los próximos tres días. - Meditó Van. - Sin embargo, disponemos de dos pequeñas pero veloces naves Astrianas. Podríamos utilizarlas ...

- Sólo el Crusade está operativo. - El Caballero Celeste se apoyó en una de las paredes del pequeño pasillo que comenzaba tras ellos. Parecía pensativo. - El otro crucero fue dañado durante el combate.

- Si continuamos nuestro rumbo actual, llegaremos a los límites de Bashram dentro de tres o cuatro días. - Dijo Lorel. Sus manos seguían llenas de hollín y grasa y por mas que se las limpiase, mas se empringaba a si mismo. - La nave de Astria podría dirigirse al monte Mithi mientras tanto y rescatar a los supervivientes que hayan utilizado los túneles de escape. Con su velocidad y maniobrabilidad podríamos reunirnos todos de nuevo antes de llegar a los territorios de Bashram.

- ¿Y los reinos limítrofes? - Dijo Van nervioso. - ¿Qué será de ellos si son atacados de la misma manera que ha sido atacada Palace?

- Fanelia no será atacada. - Allen. adivinó de inmediato las verdaderas intenciones de Van. - No creo que pierdan el tiempo en atacar un país que desgraciadamente fue arrasado durante la Gran Guerra.

- Temen a Bashram. - Prosiguió Lorel. - ¿Por qué sino interrumpir las comunicaciones con la capital? Si las noticias de la invasión se extendieran, no creo que el ejercito atacante pudiera hacer algo contra las fuerzas Bashramitas por muy poderosas que estos fueran.

- Pero no tiene sentido. No podrán mantener el cerco a Palace sin que tarde o temprano los países aliados se den cuenta de la situación. Está claro que la verdadera intención de nuestros enemigos es la de ganar tiempo.

El razonamiento del Caballero Celeste parecía tener una sólida base y así lo vieron Van y Lorel, pero quizás e mayor enigma de todos inquietaba especialmente al Rey de Fanelia.

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

Un grito procedente de la habitación de Hitomi heló la sangre a Van, un grito de terror tal que no sintió otra cosa en ese momento que un gran escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Allen y Lorel también quedaron durante unos momentos paralizados y mirándose entre ellos. Jamás en sus vidas habían escuchado algo semejante y apenas pudieron reaccionar. Inmediatamente, el Rey de Fanelia se dirigió raudo a los aposentos de la joven. Estaba aterrado. Recordó el momento en el que, durante la Gran Guerra días antes de la invasión de Godashin por parte de los ejércitos del Imperio, Hitomi caía sin vida después de ser interrogado por el Zongi, el dophelanger enviado por Zaibach como espía.

La habitación estaba cerrada por dentro. El Rey gritó pero Hitomi no contestaba. El silencio que se produjo en ese momento era aun mas aterrador. Van no pensó mas. Los grandes goznes de metal apenas se desquebrajaron después de un primer y segundo golpe, algo que Lorel solucionó rápida y expeditivamente abalanzándose sobre la puerta sin apenas tiempo a avisar a sus compañeros, derribándola de manera algo brusca y dolorosa para él. La puerta cayó bajo la fuerza del joven de Fanelia provocando un tremendo estrépito. Allí estaba Hitomi. Van se asustó. Parecía una hermosa estatua de cristal, quieta e inmóvil a pesar de lo brusco que había sido Lorel a la hora de entrar por la fuerza en la habitación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Hitomi? ¿Qué te pasa?

Hitomi seguía sin reaccionar. Van la agarró con fuerza de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla .Temía hacerla daño pero estaba preocupado por el estado de la joven. Parecía un ser al que le acababan de arrancar el alma. La joven seguía quieta, con los ojos perdidos en el techo y mascullando palabras en un idioma desconocido hasta que, de repente, calló por completo. Van la había abrazado esta vez con ternura e Hitomi reaccionó al fin con el mismo gesto. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta que al fin rompió a llorar sobre el hombro de Van mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos con suavidad. Allen y Lorel suspiraron aliviados. Tras ellos, Dryden acompañado por algunos cruzados y soldados de Fanelia; incluso Merle, llegaban a la entrada de la habitación asustados por el grito de auxilio de Hitomi. Allen hizo señas para que dejaran a solas, algo que no encontró ningún tipo de objeción, incluida la chica gato. 

...

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Había pasado ya mas de una hora desde la llegada al Derethy y el traslado de Serena a uno de los múltiples laboratorios acondicionados por Yama para el terrible experimento de modificación del Destino, pero ya nada podía hacer. En su día perteneció a la Casta donde aprendió a obedecer órdenes como si de un autómata sin alma se tratase. Y eso era precisamente en lo que se había convertido a través de todos estos años, en un ser que acataba cada uno de los mandatos de los Brujos por sucias que sean; asesinatos, torturas, ajustes de cuentas, secuestros ... se había convertido durante muchos años en la mano ejecutora de un grupo de Chamanes dedicados mas en cuerpo y alma a sus rencillas personales que a la gloría de Zaibach, entre ellos Yama. Su entrenamiento se adaptaba perfectamente a las diferentes misiones que estaba obligado a realizar como _"complemento"_ a las enseñanzas recibidas por los Syarain, aquellos a los que tanto odiaba al convertirle en el asesino que es hoy en día.

_"¿Por qué estoy aquí? Me odio ¿Por qué entonces quiero seguir viviendo? ¿Estoy vivo? La vida es dichosa mientras que la muerte es desdichada ... ¿por qué vivo en un mar de desgracias? ¿En realidad estaré muerto y condenado a vagar eternamente por los infiernos? Mi vida es desgraciada, luego estoy muerto._

Gosser quedó en el suelo apoyado en una de las paredes metálicas, pensativo. Volvió a recordar las palabras de Folken que tanto atronaban en su cabeza.

_"__Destruirías lo que mas amas en este mundo con una sola orden del consejo"_

Gosser seguía pensativo y triste. Estaba sólo, necesitaba estar sólo en estos momentos. Sus hombres apenas intentaron convencerle después de su llegada al Derethy de abandonar el transporte. Al fin al cabo eran buenos soldados y obedecían de inmediato cualquier orden suya por incomprensible que pareciera. Aun así estaban preocupados. Jamás desde la formación del ejercito Quimera hace ya mas de un año, meses antes de la Gran Guerra, habían observado un estado anímico tan degradado en su Comandante. Su mirada perdida y su rostro libre de cualquier atisbo de sentimientos humanos preocupó a sus hombres, incluso la reina Millerna, acompañada por los soldados a sus aposentos del Derethy, pero nadie se atrevió a dirigirle una sola palabra al General Quimera.

_Un débil resplandor disipó por un momento las tinieblas que reinaban en el recinto. Numerosas chispas incandescentes se desprendieron del violento choque de dos aceros. Dos figuras altas, portando cada una de ellas una gran espada en sus manos, bailaban a la par una junto a la otra en un intercambio continuo de golpes iluminando estos momentáneamente la estancia en cada embestida. Una pausa llevó consigo una duradera oscuridad interrumpida esta gracias a un nuevo impacto sobre las hojas de ambos individuos. Esta vez sus rostros se encontraban cerca de su respectivo oponente, muy cerca. El tenso forcejeo en el que se encontraban se resolvió a favor del combatiente con mayor corpulencia y fuerza física, haciendo retroceder a su adversario. La oscuridad volvió a apoderarse del lugar cuando uno de ellos descargó un violento golpe con la intención de atravesar a su contrincante. Este adivinó sus intenciones y desvió con aparente facilidad el ataque. Nuevamente, sus miradas se cruzaron a pesar de la impenetrable oscuridad. El individuo de menor corpulencia, pero no por ello un poderoso guerrero al servicio de Zaibach, al verse vencido ante su oponente dirigió su puño hacia el rostro de su adversario. Su intención era derrotarle a cualquier precio, incluso obviando el uso de cualquier arma aunque sea degenerando la pelea en una burda lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Un miembro metálico se interpuso entre ellos estrellándose lo que parecía lejanamente a una mano con afiladas y punzantes garras en lugar de dedos. La mano plateada cerró poco a poco aplastando la débil mano de su adversario produciéndole un dolor insoportable, desprendiéndose este de su arma. El combate había terminado a favor de Folken; otra vez._

_Gosser intentó desembarazarse de la presa de Folken hasta que este le liberó de buena gana. Sonrió al escuchar las maldiciones que lazaba su adversario al tiempo que este apretaba su mano dolorida, y posiblemente rota._

_- Has mejorado notablemente estos tres meses, pero tu ímpetu y arrebato a la hora de conseguir la victoria te hace aun muy vulnerable. Deberías dedicarte a controlar tus impulsos en lugar de mejorar tu técnica._

_- Me has derrotado porque eres mas hábil, nada mas. No busques excusas donde no existen._

_La luz de una lámpara de gas situada en una pared iluminó parte de la habitación, los aposentos de Folken de una gran fortaleza volante. El combate disputado era meramente ilustrativo para Gosser ya que el recién nombrado general de procedencia Atlante siempre le superó en destreza y fuerza en el combate a pesar de estar próxima la fecha en la que Gosser le superaría en combate, y esto era bien conocido por Folken aunque poco le importaba. En cuanto al futuro General del ejercito Quimera, tan sólo buscaba la perfección en el combate, batiéndose cuando le era posible con Folken para aprender de sus errores, esa era la razón por la que cada vez se convertía en un guerrero aun mas poderoso. Era hábil en el combate pero era su inteligencia y su capacidad de aprendizaje lo que le convertía en uno de los soldados Zaibach con mayor futuro. _

_- ¿Y pretendías vencerme tumbándome de un golpe en el rostro? Es una forma de combate muy poco ortodoxa, incluso para alguien como tú, pero tampoco me ha sorprendido. Estás demasiado acostumbrado a salir victorioso de un combate y no soportas la derrota. Eso te hace combatir con rudeza y deshonor ..._

_- Peleo como un Syarain. - Dijo Gosser, materializando los pensamientos de Folken. - Se lo que piensas pero quiero que sepas que no estoy orgulloso de ello._

_La fortaleza en donde se encontraban no era precisamente lo último en tecnología Zaibach. Pequeño y destartalado en comparación con los enormes navíos de combate que actualmente se construían en los astilleros volantes en las proximidades de la capital, era principalmente utilizado para el transporte de chamanes y figuras con renombre dentro de la jerarquía del ejercito. Entre ellos estaban Folken y Gosser, que, a pesar de la juventud de ambos en comparación con otros grandes militares del Imperio, sus habilidades en el combate así como sus brillantes carreras dentro de la casta de Chamanes que compaginaban con sus tareas como soldados, especialmente Folken, fueron suficientes para hacerse un hueco en tan selectivo grupo. _

_El camino hasta el hangar principal pasaba atravesando una gran pasarela de metal de decenas de metros de longitud por apenas un par de metros de ancho. Era la única manera de acceder a él desde los aposentos de los oficiales debido a reparaciones de última hora en dos escotillas de acceso. Bajo la pasarela, un gran vacío con las tierras de Zaibach como paisaje, a tal altitud que incluso algunos pájaros con predilecciones a anidar en montañas aprovechaban cualquier resquicio en la piedra volante para establecerse y cuidar de sus crías recién nacidas._

_- Hace algo mas de seis meses que no recibo instrucción de los Maestros Asesinos Syarain. Según Yama, he llegado a un nivel que resulta innecesario mi entrenamiento con esas bestias venidas del averno. - Decía Gosser mientras era acompañado por Folken al hangar donde se encontraba su guymelef personal. Ambos atravesaban sin poner especial cuidado en la pasarela, de suelo compuesto únicamente por finas rejillas de metal otorgándole un aspecto de fragilidad. - Pero algo me dice que oculta algo._

_- ¿Creía que odiabas a los Syarain? Parece que te apena tu falta de entrenamiento por parte de los Maestros Asesinos._

_Gosser ignoró las últimas palabras de Folken. Se sintió insultado después de escuchar sus insinuaciones. Era él quien odiaba mas que nadie a los Syarain._

_- Existen rumores de la ruptura de relaciones con el pueblo Syarain. Es algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta de nuestra dependencia respecto a su tecnología. Me preguntaba si sabías algo. Ya sabes que tus contactos en el Consejo son mas profundos que los míos._

_Folken no contestó, se limitó a detenerse a mitad de camino entre ambas entradas del gran vacío en donde se encontraban. Este miró abajo, indicando a Gosser que este hiciera lo mismo. El crucero en donde se encontraban se situó en ese momento justo encima de lo que parecía un astillero volante de dimensiones descomunales. Construido en el interior de un volcán inactivo desde hace milenios, una gran cantidad de edificios surgían de sus entrañas construidas sobre la propia boca del cráter, un orificio gigantesco de dos kilómetros de diámetro y una profundidad indeterminada. En su interior, miles de cables de acero del radio de varios hombres sujetaban con fuerza una inmensa roca levitante donde se erguía una gran fortaleza de metal sobre sus entrañas, con multitud de grúas levantadas en sus enormes entrañas._

_- Llevamos mucho tiempo planeando la construcción de esta fortaleza volante, preparando la logística necesaria para llevar a cabo tal empresa titánica. Al fin nuestros esfuerzos se han visto recompensados._

_- ¿El proyecto Derethy está en marcha?_

_Folken afirmó con la cabeza. Gosser comprendió muchas cosas en ese momento. En aquella visión estaba la respuesta del supuesto comienzo de la ruptura de relaciones del Imperio con los Syarain._

_- La construcción de un navío de tal magnitud incluye el diseño de una fuente de energía en consonancia con su poder. - Dijo Gosser contemplando maravillado la construcción de un proyecto ideado por los Chamanes desde hace décadas. - No esperaba ver jamás cumplido el sueño de contemplar tal maravilla porque nunca pensaba que los Chamanes se atreverían a contrariar las ordenes de sus tan adorados Caídos. Veo que me equivocaba. _

_- Cierto. Únicamente la energía que nos otorga la modificación del propio Destino podría mover una mole de piedra como el proyecto Derethy._

_- Eso implica desempolvar libros considerados por los Syarain como prohibidos y retomar dichas investigaciones. Nuestros aliados dejaron muy claro hace décadas que únicamente aceptarían dotarnos parte de su tecnología si Zaibach  abandona su proyecto de construcción de la máquina Parca._

_- La idea viene gestándose en la mente de nuestro Emperador mas años de los que te imaginas. Afortunadamente, aunque los Syarain sospechan del nuevo rumbo de nuestras investigaciones, mientras no completemos a un nivel aceptable la máquina Kitia, la ruptura de relaciones no será total y efectiva._

_- Es un error._

_Folken miró extrañado a Gosser._

_- ¿Es un error construir la máquina definitiva, aquella que materializará todos nuestros sueños? Con ella, Gaea conocerá al fin la era de paz que tanto anhelaba desde la desaparición de Adrian Centur._

_- Es un error construir algo capaz no sólo de materializar nuestros sueños, sino también las mas horribles pesadillas enterradas en nuestro subconsciente. Zaibach está jugando con fuego, el mismo fuego que arrasó la mítica Atlantis._

_Folken quedó en silencio, meditando. No era de su agrado hablar de la destrucción del reino mitológico._

_- Atlantis alcanzó una gran plenitud tecnológica y cultura pero su ciencia de modificación del Destino era aun primitiva en comparación con nuestros conocimientos actuales. - Dijo al fin._

_- ¿Te jactas de poseer un conocimiento mayor del funcionamiento del Destino que el de los propios Atlantes? No creo que su máquina fallara, si es eso lo que pretendes insinuar. En mi opinión, la Esfera de Felicidad Absoluta que construyeron funciono incluso mejor de lo que esperaban._

_Folken y Gosser continuaron su camino hasta el hangar donde almacenaban los guymelefs de combate y transporte. Las grandes puertas principales se abrieron. Todos los soldados y técnicos presentes se detuvieron en sus respectivas tareas de mantenimiento y puesta apunto de toda la maquinaria Zaibach y saludaron de forma marcial la llegada de su general, tareas que se reanudaron de forma inmediata una vez que Folken les daba en consabido permiso._

_- Veo que no acabas de acostumbrarte a tu nuevo puesto como General del Imperio._

_Folken sonrió._

_- Es en estas estúpidas formalidades a las que no me acostumbro. En Fanelia no necesitábamos tal actitud escrupulosa ante nuestros superiores._

_- En cambio te veo muy seguro de ti mismo. Envidio tu falta de miedo ante tanta responsabilidad. Supongo que eso es fruto de tu pasado como príncipe. Desde muy pequeño, has sido aleccionado para regir el destino de tus súbditos y esos conocimientos y experiencias te han valido para afrontar tu nuevo puesto en los ejércitos de nuestro Emperador._

_- ¿Tienes miedo a la responsabilidad?_

_- Me resultaría terrible cargar con las vidas de cientos de personas sobre mis hombros. No podría soportar un sólo muerto debido a una decisión equivocada. No he sido entrenado para regir sobre el Destino de los demás._

_- Además de soldado perteneces a la casta de los Chamanes al igual que yo. Lo llevas en la sangre. Eres un poderoso guerrero y tu ingreso en la Guardia Imperial al servicio de nuestro Emperador sólo confirma el brillante futuro que te espera._

_- Si, un futuro de sometimiento ante el Consejo._

_Dos enormes grúas de metal situaron el novísimo guymelef Alseides de reciente construcción y diseño, grandes armaduras de combate con la última tecnología desarrollada a partir de los conocimientos cedidos por los Syarain. Un gran crujido indicó su correcto anclaje a la rampa de lanzamiento, dispuesto a ser soltado sobre la fortaleza cuartel Kennaro, el próximo hogar de Gosser durante los próximos tres años._

_- No está mal para ser tu primer puesto de responsabilidad. - Dijo Folken, alejándose de la rampa de lanzamiento. Era peligroso estar junto a esa maquinaria infernal en pleno despegue debido a los vapores de altas temperaturas que utilizaba para desplazarse en pleno vuelo. - Te ayudará a tomar contacto con la jerarquía militar así como aprender a dar órdenes a tus subordinados._

_Gosser se introdujo no de buena gana en la cabina de pilotaje del Alseides. Estaba visiblemente malhumorado desde que le asignaron un puesto de relevancia como jefe de instrucción en la academia de oficiales de élite, donde entrenaría a decenas de reclutas en el arte del combate. Le parecía algo impropio para un miembro de la Guardia Imperial. Y tenía miedo. La vida de sus alumnos dependían ahora de sus enseñanzas. Como buen Chamán del Imperio, el destino de decenas de hombres estaba en sus manos._

La presencia de Alexia interrumpió los duros y a veces borrosos recuerdos de Gosser. La esclava miró profundamente en sus ojos, encharcados en abundantes restos de lágrimas resecas por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. La mujer se estremeció al ver a su señor en ese estado. Lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento era la de estar junto a él y consolarle.

- No puede contener todo ese dolor usted sólo. Necesita a alguien a quién compartir su sufrimiento. - Dijo la esclava. Esta de acercó a su señor pero la voz fría y carente de vida de Gosser la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Intenté matarte pero aun así deseas ayudarme. No merezco tu compasión ni la de nadie, no después de todos los pecados que he cometido.

Gosser apartó su mirada y se refugió en si mismo. Como un niño, escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, completamente flexionadas, y comenzó a mascullar palabras ininteligibles entre sollozos. Alexia se apenó al ver a su señor en ese estado y se acercó a él. Su mano temblaba al contacto con su piel, pero no reaccionaba. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y temores que ya nada le importaba. Mientras tanto, repetía sin cesar una y otra vez las mismas palabras al tiempo que hacía lo posible por contener sus propias lágrimas.

- He destruido lo que mas amaba en el mundo. - Decía.

...

Yama siempre temía la oscuridad. Estaba rodeado por ella; suelo, paredes, techo, aire ... todo oscuro y tenebroso, pero el silencio que reinaba en la estancia era lo mas inquietante de todo. En cualquier otra situación se sentiría orgulloso de ser uno de los escasos lugares en donde ningún ser humano había estado jamás, al menos en vida. Desgraciadamente para él, dicho lugar podría ser considerado como la reproducción mas fidedigna del infierno. No un infierno con grandes volcanes que vomitaban ríos de llamas, interminables y profundos senderos y profundos acantilados que se extendían cientos de kilómetros al mas negro de los vacíos. No. Aquel infierno del Tántalo era mucho peor. En interior de la gran nave Syarain parecía creado por la mente de un loco paranoico con una inteligencia que sobrepasaba los límites humanos e inhumanos. Continuos pasillos sin apenas luz ya que los Syarain ven perfectamente incluso en la mas ínfima oscuridad. Pasillos construidos con millones de toneladas de metal glima solidificado que mas bien parecían grotescos conductos vivientes donde las columnas situadas continuamente a ambos lados de los pasillos que sostenían su enorme peso tenían formas orgánicas imposibles. Numerosos surcos oscuros sobresalían continuamente de las paredes que se fundían y bifurcaban no sólo con los pasillos colindantes, sino que también formaban parte de horribles estatuas que continuamente adornaban las paredes de la nave. Eran espeluznantes. Sus cabezas y cuerpos deformados en lo que lejanamente podría parecerse a un cuerpo humano o Syarain, poseían una belleza de pesadilla. Sus miembros, ya sean pies, manos o cualquier otro lugar de su anatomía se fundían entre si mismo con lo que parecían numerosos artilugios orgánicos y mecánicos cuyas partes también se moldeaban con otros cuerpos o consigo mismo.

Ahora estaba sólo. Soldados Syarain le escoltaron hasta la entrada una gran habitación. Las enormes puertas metálicas, tan grandes como un guymelef de colosal tamaño, eran adornadas con las mismas representaciones del grotesco arte que les caracterizaba. Eran dos seres humanoides cuyas deformadas manos parecían custodiar dicha estancia. Un gran estruendo y las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar una oscuridad impenetrable, mayor aun cuando los mismos soldados cerraban las grandes puertas dejándole con la única compañía de los latidos de su corazón.

- Eres afortunado - Dijo una voz. - Muy pocos humanos consiguen ver lo que tú has visto viniendo hasta aquí, al menos vivos. Me alegra que hayas accedido a mi invitación.

Yama tragó saliva, mucha saliva. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Tenía miedo. La oscuridad no disminuía pero lo que verdaderamente le inquietaba era el sonido de unos extraños pasos muy cerca de él. No tardó mucho en deducir que aquellos pasos lo producían unas grandes y pesadas garras. Eran animales, algún tipo de animal enorme. Pasaron muy cerca de él hasta que la desaparición de aquel sonido indicó que se detuvieron. Un gran crujido hizo tambalear a Yama. Era el ruido que producían numerosos huesos al ser molidos, uno tras otro. Mas crujidos y sonidos de mandíbulas arrancando y triturando carne hizo que la tranquilidad del Chamán desapareciera. Yeri notó su inquietud y decidió, con un mero chasquido, que la oscuridad abandonara de manera paulatina el lugar. El Señor de los Syarain se encontraba en el centro de la enorme estancia circular cuyo techo, la aun débil luz que irrumpía impedía contemplarla con todo su esplendor. No había nada en la sala excepto una sombría figura envuelta en una gran capa oscura que ocultaba su cuerpo y posiblemente una especie de trono sobre el cual estaba sentado. Sólo su cabeza, completamente de color blanquecino al igual que su larga melena pero muy diferente en cuanto a sus ojos. Un guantelete metálico sobresalía entre su capa, abriéndola y cerrándola de forma continua pero lenta. A un lado, dos crías de alguna raza de dragón desconocida, completamente negros y ojos brillantes, peleaban entre si por lo que parecían generosos trozos de carne, posiblemente humana aunque también podrían ser propios Syarain.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Yeri dejó de un lado la diplomacia y las buenas maneras. Estaba enojado después de presenciar una batalla que había provocado muchas mas bajas Syarain que las inicialmente previstas.

- No lo sabemos. - Dijo intentando disculparse. - Según nuestros datos, Astria comenzó a reforzar sus defensas horas antes del inicio del ataque.

- Se anticiparon al ataque. - La voz del Syarain resonó por toda la estancia. Estaba enojado. Su pueblo había sufrido muchas mas pérdidas de lo previsto en un principio.- Sus primitivas defensas han sido lo suficientemente efectivas como para abatir a mas de dos docenas de nuestros guymelefs.

- En cambio, los melefs abatidos por vuestras fuerzas ascienden a varios centenares, incluido algunos Caballeros Celestes. En mi opinión, ha sido todo un éxito ...

Yeri se levantó de manera súbita de su trono con la mirada puesta en Yama. Este quedó de nuevo paralizado por el terror al igual que sus mascotas los dos dragones negros, que dejaron inmediatamente de devorar a su desgraciada víctima y retrocedieron sumisamente. Eran animales y como tales poseían un sexto sentido capaz de prever la llegada del mas terrible de los desastres.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? - Gritó. - ¡Mas de veinte de nuestros Nereides abatidos por esos pérfidos humanos, incluido un Xanas! Si el plan hubiera salido tal y como se planeó desde un principio, toda la ciudad hubiera quedado arrasada bajo nuestros pies sin tan sólo una pérdida. Algo salió mal ...

- No ... no me explico lo sucedido. - Dijo Yama intentando excusarse de alguna manera de las acusaciones de Yeri. Lógicamente, jamás admitía un error Syarain. - Verdaderamente, se anticiparon al ataque, pero no me explico el como ...

- Malditos bastardos. ¿Cómo es posible que un plan, sólo conocido por vuestro Consejo y el General humano Adelphos, haya acabado en manos de vuestros enemigos?

Yama no pudo contestar ya que no tenía las respuestas, pero sí Yeri. Para el Syarain, la respuesta al enigma era muy sencilla.

- Jamás me gustó Gosser. Su sangre está contaminada por una inmundicia aun mayor que la de los seres humanos. Además, su fijación por la mujer del experimento de modificación del Destino ...

El sumiso Chamán del Imperio, aparentemente bajo órdenes de Yeri, aventuró a adelantarse para hablar a favor de su alumno. No le agradaba en absoluto pero tanto el General Quimera como su ejercito era lo único que Zaibach conservaba de su antigua grandeza.

- Es indisciplinado pero jamás desobedecería una orden así. No creo que sea el responsable de la filtración. Es mas, dudo que haya existido filtración alguna ...

Yeri se acercó cada vez mas al Chamán. Su paso lento pero firme era un terrible presagio para Yama.

- ¿Cómo explicas si no lo sucedido? ¿Acaso crees que presintieron de alguna manera el ataque?

Las palabras de Yeri fueron como el chasquido que inicia la llama para el Chamán, el comienzo de una idea que tanto él como el Consejo creyeron enterradas después de la Gran Guerra. No sería descabellado pensar en la llegada a Gaea de un ser capaz de predecir los hechos futuros después de lo sucedido durante construcción de la máquina Parca. Pensó que, quizás, aquella joven procedente de la Luna de las Ilusiones había regresado al planeta en cuyos cielos ondea La Tierra.

- Me ocultas algo. - Dijo Yeri. La expresión de Yama así lo indicaron pero este intentó disimular en todo lo posible.

- Pensaba en la posibilidad de que Bashram construyera una nueva máquina Parca. Quizás aun se encuentren en la fase inicial del proyecto ...

- ¡Mientes! - Bramó Yeri. El Tántalo se estremeció al igual que yama. - Ocultasteis durante largos años la construcción de esa maldita máquina ante nuestros ojos. No permitiremos nuevos engaños y mentiras de Zaibach.

En ocasiones, si se está ocultando algo es mejor callar que defenderse. Así lo pensó Yama y así lo puso en práctica. Funcionó aparentemente ver como Yeri se alejaba de él para sentarse nuevamente en su sencillo trono de metal. Quizás este le creyó pero sabía que no debía sobrevalorar jamás a un Syarain, y menos a Yeri, poseedor de los increibles conocimientos que permitió a Atlantis llegar a una plenitud científica y cultural. Este, sentado, hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y las grandes puertas metálicas que daban acceso a la gran sala se abrieron por si mismas. La escasa luz volvió a atenuarse hasta desaparecer por completo. Era el momento de abandonar el Tántalo. Sin embargo, antes debía de tratar un tema incluso mas importante que las razones por las que había sido llevado ante Yeri

- Tanto Escaflowne como el Rey de Fanelia escaparon de nuestra garras. Es un peligro para la misión si consigue alertar a Bashram de la invasión a la ciudad humana.

Yeri se recostó sobre el trono, pensativo. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Es una pena que no hayamos abatido al Dragón. Sería una hermosa y simbólica venganza por los siglos condenados a vagar entre tinieblas.

Yama no tenía en menor interés en las rencillas personales de los Syarain y así se lo quiso saber a Yeri, pero este habló adivinando los pensamientos del Chamán.

- En estos momentos nuestras tropas están exterminando las tropas astrianas situadas en el cementerio de los Dragones. Muy pronto, Darmalion renacerá de sus cenizas y el camino hacia Atlantis quedará abierto.

- Creía que el tránsito por el Espacio Multiplanar os llevaría al menos dos días.

- Efectivamente. - Afirmó Yeri. - Pero debido a los últimos imprevistos nos hemos visto obligado a forzar nuestros generadores al máximo para llegar tan solo en unas horas. Espero que el esfuerzo de nuestros ingenieros se vea gratamente recompensado.

- No fallaremos. - Contestó Yama con determinación. - No esta vez.


	2. El demonio tras el rostro de mujer

_Hola._

_Pido perdón por la tardanza a la hora de publicar el segundo capítulo (o decimosegundo, según como se mire) de mi fanfic debido múltiples problemas externos y a la dificultad por escribir un capítulo posiblemente excesivamente largo, complejo y oscuro, quizás influenciado por los últimos libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción del escritor _China Mieville _que he leído durante la escritura de este capítulo. Intento que Gaea sea un mundo mucho mas mágico, fantástico y oscuro con la referencia de poderes como la Necromancia o seres mitológicos como dophelangers, súcubos, elementales de fuego, wryvens, golems y gorgonas._

_En fin; bien hecho o mal hecho, ya está hecho ^^. Espero que les guste la historia así como los personajes y la ambientación después de leer casi 40 páginas de texto. Me esforzaré para que los próximos capítulos sean algo mas cortos sin sacrificar profundidad a la historia._

_¡Ah! Hasta hace muy poco desconocía la existencia de las reviews. ¡Dejen las suyas si les gusta lo que leen! ¡Gracias por soportarme! :D_

**2. El demonio tras el rostro de mujer.**

**"Fortuna asha he" (Fortuna, aléjate de mi)******

Era una sensación agradable.

La noche comenzaba a abrirse paso en el mundo de Gaea con la Luna de las Ilusiones a punto de coronar una vez mas los cielos de este lejano mundo, un mundo situado entre el cielo y La Tierra. A Van le resultó extraño este anochecer. Hace tan sólo unas horas, los cielos de Palace se sumieron de nuevo en una oscuridad parecida durante el mediodía. Fue una noche artificial y tenebrosa.

Era extraño un anochecer sin el planeta Tierra en lo mas alto de la bóveda celeste.

El viento comenzaba a soplar en esos momentos. Le gustaba esa sensación. Estaba en su naturaleza sentir la fuerza del viento en su rostro, una sensación que tantas veces disfrutaron sus antepasados los atlntes. Era como si dichas emociones estuvieran ya inscritas en su sangre semidivina de Ruijin. Lentamente, se despojó de su camisa y desplegó con violencia sus alas, produciendo una explosión de color blanquecino a su alrededor. Un esfuerzo mayor le permitió extenderlas al máximo. El viento racheado impulsó el cuerpo de Van hacia atrás con fuerza pero insuficiente como para hacerle perder el equilibro. En ese momento dejó a un lado sus preocupaciones, temores y pensamientos para concentrarse en el momento de libertad que le suponía aquel instante. No desplegar sus alas durante días era como estar prisionero con las manos atadas a la espalda. Necesitaba la libertad que le otorgaba la soledad de aquellos momentos para sentirse libres de ataduras raciales y culturales.

Porque en Gaea, los Ruijin, descendientes de la antigua Atlantis, eran temidos y odiados.

Desde su niñez había sido aleccionado por su  madre a no desplegar sus alas ante los humanos y los hombres bestia. Estos reconocerían inmediatamente la naturaleza de la que él había sido creado. Y le temerían. Durante todos esos años, había sido una regla que había cumplido siempre salvo en muy contadas ocasiones, como por ejemplo, el día en el que le enseñó a Merle sus alas y como volaba con ellas. Su madre se enfadó, y ese día le prometió, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que jamás enseñaría sus alas a nadie.

Una puerta de metal situada en uno de los laterales chirrió con fuerza al girar los bisagras oxidados sobre si mismas. Tras la oscuridad que dentro reinaba, la figura del Caballero Celeste Allen Schezar apareció con el rostro ensombrecido, al igual que todos los tripulantes del Phaere después de contemplar no sólo la toma de Palace sin posibilidad alguna de evitar tal desastre. La presencia de la mujer demoníaca en los improvisados calabozos del crucero inquietaba a todos. Durante casi un día había permanecido inconsciente. Había sido llevada a la enfermería para tratarla de sus heridas no sin calmar antes a algunos de los soldados que se encontraban con ellos de la conveniencia de acabar con aquella amenaza cuanto antes. Era normal. Un ser de ojos oscuros sin fondo y alas ennegrecidas sólo podía ser una cosa. Un demonio abismal venido del infierno.

Una pequeña nube de plumas completamente blancas le sorprendió. A su lado, justo al filo entre la seguridad que le otorgaba la fría y metálica superficie del Phaere y el abismo de centenares de metros que el crucero de Fanelia cruzaba movido gracias a la fuerza del conocimiento humano, Van Fanel se encontraba en pie mirando el horizonte con la seguridad de un rey. Su torso estaba desnudo y en su espalda no quedaban ya restos de sus características alas.

- La mujer ya ha sido trasladada de la enfermería. - Le dijo. - Pensé que querrías saberlo.

Van no pareció inmutarse. Su mirada seguía fija en el horizonte pero sus pensamientos cambiaron por completo hacia la mujer capturada. No paraba de pensar en sus alas. Jamás había pensado que se su existencia se cruzaría con otro Ruijin a diferencia que los miembros de su familia, ya todos tristemente fallecidos. Su corazón dio un vuelco en el instante en el cual, la mujer o demonio, desplegó con fuerzas sus alas. Por un instante, sintió esperanza por conocer la existencia de seres como él. La esperanza pronto se tornó a desolación al intentar comprender las razones por las que habían llegado los invasores de Palace a cometer tales actos de barbarie. Pero la desolación pronto tomó un camino aun mas tenebroso, llegando prácticamente al terror cuando su mente consiguió asimilar que no se encontraba ante una Ruijin. Las alas negras sólo podían significar una cosa. Su procedencia demoníaca.

Allen observaba con preocupación a Van. La toma de la ciudad de Palace, recordando de alguna manera la desolación de Fanelia durante la Gran Guerra, unido a su natural preocupación por el estado de Hitomi, muy afectada posiblemente por sus últimas visiones, hizo mella en el joven rey. Sin mas que decir, el Caballero Celeste entrecerró la pesada escotilla de salida y se dirigió por los intrincados y estrechos pasillos del Phaere hasta el improvisado calabozo donde mantenían bajo férreas medidas de seguridad a la mujer capturada. A pesar del centenar de tripulantes que habitaban la nave, encontrar a un soldado ocioso, ya sea de Fanelia, algunos de los hombres de Gaddes o del segundo crucero que sobrevivió al infierno desatado en la capital de Astria, era del todo imposible debido a la total ocupación de estos en las tareas de reparación. Los pasillos, fríos, angulosos y estériles estaban vacíos de vida. Sólo los continuos golpes y martillazos procedentes de prácticamente todos los rincones del navío indicaba una gran actividad. Las mujeres habían quedado relegadas de tales trabajos. Los soldados de Fanelia, a pesar del desconocimiento de muchos de ellos de los mecanismos básicos de la complicada maquinaría al igual que las mujeres, prefirieron, quizás por educación, quizás por machismo, que estas descansaran en sus aposentos, haciéndolas sentir sin proponérselo, inútiles. Hitomi se encontraba en su habitación intentando dormir a pesar de las continuas y terribles visiones que la acechaban. Merle también trataba de dormir en su habitación cuando no de molestar a los soldados encargados de la reparación del Phaere con sus continuas preguntas o quejidos. Por su parte, Eries, descendiente de reyes y princesa del reino de Astria, se encontraba sola en uno de los múltiples pasillos que horadaban el navío de madera y metal. Siempre pensativa, distante, su mente apenas podía centrarse tras abandonar a su suerte su ciudad natal, su reino y su hermana. Hasta ahora, todos aquellos con los que compartía el forzado destierro habían intentado animarla sin éxito; Dryden, Argon de Rytia, Gaddes, incluso el rey de Fanelia, tan reacio a mantener cualquier conversación con alguien ajeno al pueblo llano, intentó no sin esforzarse en mantener un atisbo de esperanza. Pero era Allen de quien esperaba al menos unas palabras de consuelo, palabras que ella ansiaba pero nunca llegaron. Quizás por miedo al reproche.

Varios minutos después del aviso de Allen, Van se dirigió al calabozo donde mantenían a la prisionera, una estancia utilizada anteriormente como almacén de armas, todas ellas fabricadas y suministradas por Astria al igual que el Phaere y prácticamente la totalidad del arsenal del que disponía el reino de Fanelia. La habitación estaba custodiada por dos jóvenes e inexpertos soldados armados con toscas pero efectivas lanzas. En realidad, todos los soldados bajo mando de Van Fanel apenas pasaban de los dieciséis o diecisiete años, la mayoría hijos de aquellos valientes soldados que perecieron durante la matanza perpetrada en su país por las tropas mecanizadas de Zaibach. Todos los hombres de armas murieron tras ese asalto. El actual ejercito de Fanelia se nutría de soldados inexpertos y antiguos campesinos reconvertidos en guerreros.

Ambos soldados hablaban distendidamente entre sí hasta que Van Fanel se presentó ante ellos. Hubo silencio y ambos hombres se inclinaron ante su rey. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta y le acompañó al interior de la estancia. No era muy grande, no mas que cualquiera de los  aposentos individuales del Phaere, pero lo suficiente para el propósito por el que fue diseñado. En las paredes de metal colgaban abundantes estanterías de madera donde se almacenaban las lanzas cortas, el arma mas utilizada por los soldados de Fanelia. La pared derecha a la entrada estaba completamente desprovista de dichas estanterías, siendo estas sustituidas por numerosos ganchos de metal, mas de una veintena. En dicho lugar descansaban ballestas de diversos tipos; ligeras, pesadas, exóticas (diseñadas mas bien como adorno), y las manejables ballestas de mano, pequeños ingenios importadas de los lejanos países del este. Lógicamente, todos estos artefactos habían sido trasladados a otros almacenes de armas. En una de las paredes, la situada justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba la prisionera, arrodillada, amordazada por un trozo de tela marrón y encadenada por manos y pies, estas a su vez ancladas a la pared. No era un trato que agradaba a Van, pero era completamente necesario. La habilidad y la fuerza de la mujer era tal que había obligado a sus hombres a tomar precauciones extremas, incrementadas estas al no disponer de calabozos.

A un lado, en la esquina derecha contigua a la entrada se encontraba Allen conversando con Lorel, este atendiendo a las palabras del Caballero Celeste pero sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de la prisionera. Parecía controlarla, algo perfectamente comprensible para alguien capaz de luchar de la manera en la que se había defendido cuando fue expulsada del vientre de aquel monstruo de metal.

- Me parece algo extremo encadenarla de esa manera. - Dijo Van, a lo que Lorel contestó negando la cabeza.

- Uno de nuestros hombres perdió un dedo de su mano mientras intentábamos atarla con cuerdas. - Dijo. Van le miró estupefacto. Allen por su parte no hizo nada. Ya conocía los hechos. - Las rompió con facilidad y se abalanzó sobre nosotros. Apenas pudimos reducirla y encadenarla a la pared cuando uno de los soldados se percató que le faltaba uno de sus dedos. Y lo que mas me inquieta es que no hemos podido encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Van apenas pudo dar crédito a lo que oía. Miró a la mujer. Sus oscuros ojos sin pupilas le impedían saber si ella también le miraba fijamente. Hubo un momento en el que sintió como una especie de puñal envenenado le atravesó en corazón cuando los ojos de la prisionera reflejó como un espejo la luz de una de las lámparas de gas que iluminaban la estancia. Fue en ese instante cuando supo que le miraba con intensidad y odio. Sus manos, aprisionadas por  una gruesa cadena de metal forjado, se cerraron con fuerza, reteniendo con ese gesto la ira acumulada por haber sido capturado por seres a los que abominaba, pero era el piloto del guymelef Escaflowne, aquel artefacto que simbolizaba la perdición Syarain, al que mas odiaba. Su naturaleza de Ruijin le hacía vomitar.

La mirada de la prisionera hipnotizó de alguna manera al rey de Fanelia. La negrura de sus ojos envolvió su voluntad y una fuerza desconocida arrastraba su cuerpo como el de un ratón al verse atrapado ante las artes de caza de una serpiente.

La mano de Allen se posó sobre el hombro de Van.

- No te acerques a ella. - Le advirtió.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Dryden, siempre ataviado con su túnica verde, se presentó en la improvisada mazmorra acompañado por Argon de Rytia, Gaddes, jefe de los Cruzados, y Lagrant, sargento primero del crucero que salvó Allen Schezar durante el ataque Syarain al puerto de Palace. Era un hombre duro, silencioso, de carácter recio y abatido al igual que los hombres a su cargo después de presenciar el infierno desatado en su ciudad. El Caballero Celeste al que servían murió atravesado por la enorme espada de uno de esos gigantescos golems de metal mientras protegía la huida del Phaere. Ahora sin comandante, lo poco que podían hacer es ofrecer sus servicios a Allen Schezar, aquel que consiguió salvar sus vidas aun a riesgo de la suya.

Dryden observó con detenimiento a la prisionera. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Parte de su rostro estaba escondido tras la mordaza, cuyo objetivo era la de evitar que volviera a morder a otro soldado, pero aun así se podía vislumbrar una belleza que rozaba lo sobrenatural. De contornos finos y alargados, la faz visible que no escondía la venda apenas tenía imperfecciones. Su piel, blanquecina seguramente a la escasa exposición solar, reflejaba casi la totalidad de la escasa luz que emanaba la lámpara de gas que colgaba en el techo, un reflejo sólo superado por el brillo que irradiaban sus oscuros ojos. Los cabellos, blancos, densos y abundantes, los cuales escondían parte del rostro de la mujer, apenas sufrieron aparentemente toda la tensión el día anterior. Su físico estaba en consonancia con su rostro. A pesar de estar arrodillada, encadenada y del extraño uniforme oscuro que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de tal forma que a veces uno dudaba si no formaba parte de su piel, se podían adivinar sensuales formas esculpidas por el mayor de los artistas clásicos. Su largo y estilizado cuello pronto desaparecía bajo el uniforme, abriendo camino a unos pequeños pero fuertes hombros donde colgaban unos delicados brazos que encerraban una gran fuerza física. Su cintura era estrecha en comparación con su busto y sus piernas eran tan largas, sensuales pero delgadas, escondiendo tras ellas la misma fuerza brutal almacenada en los brazos. Cualquier incauto que estuviera entre ellas, seguramente encontraría la muerte bajo una temible presa mas característica de una constrictor. Sus ojos oscuros y sus escondidas alas del mismo color, así como su fuerza y su terrible sed de sangre no eran las características que mas la alejaban de la raza humana. Era su belleza la que hacía dudar de su verdadera procedencia.

A Dryden le costó apartar la mirada de la prisionera.

- He examinado ese maldito artefacto que Lorel derribó. - Dijo. La Syarain saltó de ira al oír como el humano se había atrevido a hurgar en el interior de su amado Xanas, el mas perfecto de los guymelefs construidos por Los Caídos, pero las cadenas que las retenían eran demasiado duras como para romperlas y desollar con ellas el rostro de Dryden. - Y por mas que me adentro en su funcionamiento, mas desconcertante es la naturaleza de la prisionera y los de su gente. No tengo explicación alguna del funcionamiento de esa bestia de metal.

- No pertenecen a este mundo. - Dijo Van. - He visto esas máquinas en acción y eran mas que monstruos de metal. Estaban provistos de vida.

- Así es. - Reafirmó Allen, mirando fijamente a la mujer. - A veces incluso esas cosas movían como si estuviesen respirando.

- Hay algo mas. - Dryden sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un pequeño trozo de piedra oscura. - Si esas cosas son como suponemos algún tipo de guymelef, han de moverse movidos por la energía del energiste por muy avanzada que sea su manufactura, pero esto... - El rey de Astria mostró la piedra Dragón encontrada en el compartimiento construido para extraer toda la energía contenida en dicho trozo de cristal. - ... pertenece a una raza de dragones que hasta ahora desconozco.

- Wryvens. - Dijo Van. De todos era conocido la existencia de tales monstruos míticos, pero eran sólo leyendas para asustar a los niños, al igual que la existencia de los Syarain, conocidos en Gaea como Caídos. -  Dragones negros. Mi hermano me habló una vez de ese tipo de dragones. Son como enormes aves de rapiña con escamas de metal en lugar de plumas, alas correosas como murciélagos y corazón negro al igual que su impenetrable armadura de piel. Su aliento es corrosivo como una nube de ácido y vomitan llamas con la fuerza de un huracán y el calor de los volcanes de los abismos de donde proceden.

- Las monturas que utilizaron los demonios cuando estos atacaron Centuria. - Añadió Allen, conocedor también de la leyenda, de sobra conocida en toda Gaea.

- Pero eso son sólo cuentos. - Dijo Argon. Se le veía asustado por todo lo que se estaba tratando.

Dryden volvió a guardar el trozo de energiste oscuro en su túnica. Se ajustó sus gafas ahumadas, pensativo y suspiró.

- Tenemos un golem viviente de metal en los hangares del Phare. - Meditó en voz alta. - Máquinas que se comportan como si seres vivos se tratasen con una increíble capacidad de regeneración, movido por un energiste que muy probablemente provenga de una raza de dragones sólo mencionadas en las leyendas de Centuria y pilotado por una mujer de ojos oscuros y alas en la espalda de igual color. Son muchos los mitos que ahora toman forma. ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Elementales de fuego? ¿Demonios? ¿Guymelefs legendarios?

Una macabra risa tronó por toda la estancia. La mujer Syarain apenas pudo contenerse tras escuchar a aquellos humanos hablar entre sí sobre las leyendas referidas a su pueblo. Podía oler su miedo y su terror incluso a través de la mordaza. Van, Allen, y todos aquellos que se encontraban en la habitación la miraron no sin miedo, temerosos ante lo que podía significar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una voz resonó en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

_"Humanos estúpidos"_

La sangre de Van y la de sus acompañantes se heló de inmediato. Era una voz clara pero distorsionada, como resultado de cientos de ecos producidos por las mas altas montañas y valles del mundo conocido. Todos miraron con nerviosismo a su alrededor, intentando averiguar la procedencia de tal sonido abisal.

_"Ignorantes, sucios y rastreros despojos de la faz de Gaea"_ Continuó la voz. _"Pagaréis vuestra existencia con sangre, dolor y miedo"_

Van observó a la mujer. Arrodillada, mantenía una gélida mirada con la que atravesaba al Ruijin.

"Nuestro manto de tinieblas inunda Gaea. El sacrificio de Centuria y de su rey habrá sido en vano. Ellos serán los primeros en sufrir nuestro odio"

De nuevo, la temible mirada de la prisionera se apoderó de la voluntad de Van. Se acercó lentamente a ella con su mente apresada ante la extraña hipnosis que producía sólo la mera presencia de la mujer. Lorel intentó advertirle pero este le hizo guardar silencio con un gesto. Se agachó y algo ajeno a su voluntad le hizo quitar la mordaza del rostro de la prisionera. Lorel estaba cerca de Van y le apartó justo a tiempo de ser atacado por el demonio que habían apresado en cuanto sus labios fueron de nuevo libres, no para emitir sonido alguno, sino para agarrar y estrangular con ellos. El piloto de Escaflowne cayó al suelo junto con su fiel amigo. El golpe le libró de alguna manera del extraño hechizo al que había sido sometido. Miró de nuevo a la mujer cuando esta habló.

- Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio.

Un dedo amputado cayo al suelo justo enfrente de Van, escupido la prisionera. Apareció, para horror de todos aquellos que la observaban, lo que parecía una pequeña gota de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Esta no tardó en limpiarse con al lengua, saboreándolo y gimiendo al sentir el cálido sabor metálico de la sangre humana en su paladar al tiempo que esgrimía una sonrisa demoníaca.

Ni Van ni Lorel podían levantarse del suelo después de lo que habían sido obligados a presenciar. Fueron ayudados por Gaddes y Allen, con dificultad. Apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Argon desenvainó rápidamente su espada y dirigió su acero al cuello de la mujer pero Dryden gritó para que se detuviera, aunque la intención del Caballero Celeste no era ni tan siquiera herirla. Era preciso controlarla de alguna manera.

- ¿Quiénes sois? - Preguntó el rey de Astria. Argon apartó la afilada hoja de su espada del cuello de la mujer para que esta pudiera contestar, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a fulminar con su mirada al humano que había osado hablarle. - ¿De que parte del mundo o los abismos procedéis?

Se hizo un largo silencio. Tampoco hubo respuesta a su segunda pregunta.

- No creo que nos diga nada. - Dijo Allen. - Intentó suicidarse sólo para que no la capturásemos.

Pero Dryden no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Sus antiguas habilidades como comerciante y negociador podrían serle de utilidad pero inútiles durante la Gran Guerra al negociar la paz de Zaibach a cambio de favores económicos. El rey de Astria jamás se perdonó tal error y no estaba dispuesto a un nuevo fracaso. Era vital conocer la identidad de los invasores para preparar un contraataque junto con los reinos aliados, pero era difícil negociar con alguien dispuesto a morir por mantener su silencio. Entonces recordó su reacción cuando la mujer endemoniada oyó como había estado hurgando en el golem que tenían en los hangares. Podría ser su único punto débil conocido.

- Esa máquina de metal es realmente fascinante. - Dijo. Los ojos de la Syarain se abrieron. - ¿Se trata de algún tipo de guymelef ¿no es así?

La mujer respondió con un sonoro gruñido. Su boca se entreabrió, dejando ver entre sus labios unos largos y amenazantes incisivos vampíricos.

- Dudo que haya algo de magia en la construcción de esa bestia. - Continuó. - Sus propiedades y su funcionamiento se escapan a cualquier lógica que conozco, pero estoy seguro que la ciencia, y no la hechicería, es la responsable de su construcción. Ya me lo advirtió mi viejo maestro... "_si algo te parece mágico o arcano, es que aun no has encontrado la ley de la naturaleza que lo explique, pero esta acaba siempre apareciendo"_.

Dryden se agachó para estar a la misma altura que la mujer. La miró fijamente en sus oscuros ojos sin fondo.

- El potencial de vuestro ejército es grandioso, pero si consiguiéramos duplicar esa tecnología obtendríamos un arma muy poderosa para combatiros. Todo esos secretos están encerrados en ese guymelef, secretos que habrá que arrancárselos a la fuerza.

La mujer intentó abalanzarse sobre Dryden, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron. El rey de Astria lo tenía todo controlado.

- Dentro de tres o cuatro días llegaremos a los límites de Bashram. Conociendo su ansia de poseer la mas avanzada tecnología, no dudarán en desguazar por completo esa maravilla para obtener la ciencia que este encierre en sus entrañas, a no ser... - Dryden se llevó la mano a la boca y tosió de manera exagerada. - ... a no ser que colabores.

Por unos segundos, el rostro de la prisionera quedó impasible ante la amenaza de Dryden. Su Xanas era su bien mas preciado, un guymelef fabricado con la tecnología Syarain mas avanzada, tallado directamente de roca glima y moldeado con el fuego oscuro y mágico que generaban sus fraguas alimentadas por energiste negro. Muy pocos habían sido fabricados desde que se descubrió el sistema de camuflaje y ataque mórfico, el mayor avance armamentístico desde el descubrimiento de las propiedades cambiantes del glima, por el cual, el Xanas era capaz de modificar su aspecto hasta adoptar formas completamente diferentes a la de un ser humanoide. Con ello, monstruos de seis brazos, piernas terminadas en garras y cola de dragón eran perfectamente posibles con una mera orden mental del piloto.

Muy pocos Syarain tenían el honor de pilotar un Xanas. Sólo aquellos _dotados_, cuyas excepcionales habilidades eran reconocidas por el mismísimo _Espada de Plata_ Vórpal, Maestro de Maestros y brazo derecha de Yeri, eran merecedores de tal guymelef. 300 años de esfuerzos estaban a punto de verse truncados por un humano.

Dryden esperó nervioso una respuesta, pero sus largos años como comerciante le fueron útiles para no mostrar tal sentimiento. La mujer seguía apuñalando con su mirada a Dryden con sus ojos ávidos de sangre humana. Un humano amenazando a un Syarain era inaudito y si no fuera por las cadenas, ya hubiera muerto con la cabeza arrancada de los hombros.

Pero la prisionera sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa pasó a una pequeña carcajada hasta que esta llegó a reír de forma macabra.

_"Humanos"_ Resonó en la mente de todos los que la observaban. _"Humanos estúpidos, sucios, rastreos"_

- Estúpidos. - Repitió con su propia voz. - Estúpidos y optimistas. - La mujer volvió a reír. Cada vez lo hacía con mas fuerza. -  ¿Llegar? ¿Llegar al reino humano de las montañas? Jamás llegaréis. Mis hermanos os cazarán, os cazarán como a conejos. Y moriréis, moriréis, moriréis, moriréis...

Comenzó entonces a repetir dichas palabras como un autómata. Dryden no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba presenciando. La confusión por el incoherente comportamiento de la prisionera se entremezcló con el temor, temor ante un posible ataque de los invasores durante su huida a Bashram. Intentó decir algo, pero la mujer se encontraba en una especie de trance, repitiendo continuamente las mismas palabras una y otra vez como en un extraño ritual mágico. Parecía ignorar por completo la existencia de cualquier ser vivo.

- Moriréis, moriréis...

Allen sintió un gran malestar en el estómago. La prisionera, su mirada, la dureza de su rostro y la forma de pronunciar tales palabras llenas de maldad no le hicieron mas que recordar de alguna manera a Dilandau. Eran diferentes, humano y ser de ultratumba, pero ambos con una maldad y una sed de sangre sólo igualadas por los demonios que hacían referencias las antiguas leyendas de Centuria. Necesitaba salir inmediatamente de la habitación. Con un gesto con la mano indicó a Van que le acompañara a la entrada de la armería. El piloto de Escaflowne tampoco se encontraba mejor. Ni en sus mas oscuras pesadillas dieron forma a un ser tan grotesco como hermoso. Su excepcional belleza contrastaba con la crueldad de sus palabras, llenas de odio y sed de sangre. 

- Hitomi tiene que irse. - Dijo el Caballero Celeste. Van intentaba escuchaba. Su mente no pensaba en otra cosa que en el monstruo que tenían retenido. - Corre un gran peligro si continua en Gaea.

Van prefirió no contestar. Se encontraba cabizbajo, pensativo y triste.

- Hitomi tiene que irse. - Repitió Allen. Estaba enojado por su actitud pero en cierta parte comprendía sus sentimientos. Él también estuvo una vez enamorado de la misma persona. - Corre un gran peligro si se queda aquí con nosotros. Es muy probable que las tropas enemigas conozcan nuestras intenciones de pedir ayuda a Bashram; y si es así, posiblemente nos atrapen antes de conseguir nuestro objetivo.

- Dirijámonos entonces a Fanelia. - Dijo. Su mirada y su voz estaban cargados de nerviosismo. - Si lo que dices es verdad, no esperarán que nos refugiemos en un país sin apenas ejército...

- También nos podrían estar acechando como un cazador cuando acecha a su presa. Podríamos correr el riesgo de traer la muerte y la destrucción a tu país.

Las palabras de Allen fueron como un detonante. Las imágenes de la antigua destrucción de Fanelia a manos de las tropas mecanizadas de Zaibach se formaron en la retina de Van. Las muertes de tantos soldados, incluido su antiguo maestro Vargas, volvieron a repetirse una y mil veces en su mente. Su reino destruido por la megalomanía de un lunático cuyo objetivo era la de obtener el poder absoluto almacenado en Escafowne.

- Perdóname. - Dijo Allen disculpándose. Fue duro obligar a Van reabrir viejas heridas que fueron muy difíciles de cerrar en su día, si es que alguna vez fueron completamente cerradas. - Pero debes comprender el peligro que corre Hitomi si se queda con nosotros. Ella tiene una familia que la espera en su mundo.

- Sabes que ella no querrá irse. Decidió compartir nuestro Destino durante la Gran Guerra cuando tuvo la oportunidad de elegir.

Allen cruzó los brazos y habló con autoridad.

- Entonces tendrás que hablar con ella, a ti te escuchará.

Van apartó de nuevo la mirada. Su cuerpo se volvió pesado y las fuerzas le abandonaban por momentos al pensar en la posibilidad con la que Hitomi vuelva a abandonarle. Dejó caer su cuerpo hasta apoyarse con ambas manos sobre el frío metal con el que estaban construidos los pasillos del Phaere. Estaba cansado y triste. Un mar de preocupaciones pasaron por su mente, todas centradas en Hitomi y en su posible reacción al verse prácticamente obligada a abandonar Gaea. Podría verse como un trasto inútil, o peor aun, podría culparse de nuevo ante todos los desastres que según ella, la acechaban por culpa de su habilidad de prever el futuro y alterar este en contra de su voluntad. Pero eran sueños y esperanzas rotas los que le atormentaban.

- El día que Hitomi nos abandonó, después de la Gran Guerra... - Dijo. El tono de su voz era inusualmente bajo. No hablaba con Allen, pensaba en voz alta. - ... tuve la certeza de que algún día volvería a verla. Fanelia era un mar de escombros y nuestros muertos descansaban en fosas comunes, pero la reconstruí. La reconstruí porque esa fue la promesa que hice sobre la tumba de mi hermano Folken. Le prometí que llegará el día en el que Fanelia se convertiría el reino de paz y prosperidad que él siempre deseó, un reino que desconocería el significado de la guerra, pero mi interior estaba roto. Todos aquellos muertos y heridos, niños huérfanos llorando por sus padres, mujeres velando por sus maridos, y estos arañando piedras las y rocas de sus antiguos hogares para desenterrar sin esperanza a su familia. Siempre aparecían muertos, los niños en brazos de sus madres también muertas. Por muchas promesas que realices, luchar contra tales penurias día tras día no hacía mas que replantearme el por qué de mi existencia.

El rostro de Allen se endureció pero no dijo nada. Prefirió esperar a que Van terminara de hablar.

- De pequeño siempre supe que ocuparía un alto cargo al lado de mi hermano, quizás como General de los ejércitos de Fanelia, pero jamás pensé que mi Destino fuera la de enterrar a mi gente como monarca suyo. - Van cerró los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de estos. No lo consiguió. - Los niños no entendían por qué habían muerto sus padres. Un día, dos hermanos huérfanos me preguntaron que habían hecho sus padres para recibir tal castigo... y jamás supe que responder. - Tragó saliva muy lentamente. - En ese momento sufrí tanta impotencia como el día que las tropas de Zaibach arrasaron nuestras tierras. No habían hecho ningún mal, pero murieron por culpa de un emperador megalómano. Fue entonces cuando comencé a encerrarme ante los demás. Era la única manera de soportar tanto dolor, esconder mis sentimientos ante los demás para así soportar el sufrimiento al que estaba siendo condenado. Merle llegó a decirme que no me reconocía. Y no la culpo.

Van hizo una pausa. Sus palabras apenas ya podían salir de sus labios. Estaba destrozado.

- Pero una noche todo cambió. Soñé con ella, Allen. Soñé con Hitomi. - Los apagados ojos del Rey de Fanelia brillaron cuando este pronunció el nombre de la joven a la que amaba. Era como salir repentinamente de un eclipse de Sol. - Dormía cuando noté una presencia junto a mi, pero no me asusté. Sentía una brisa cálida recorrer mi rostro, una respiración. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba. Parecía dormir plácidamente, sin pesadillas ni sueños que la sobresaltaran. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados, tuve el presentimiento que me observaba con ellos, y esa extraña mirada me hechizó de alguna manera. Me quedé quieto, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Tenía miedo de despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba tocar su piel. Y así lo hice. Sólo fueron sus mejillas pero sentí calor y vida. Supe entonces lo que Hitomi quería decirme, me estaba dando fuerzas para alimentar mi ilusión por vivir. Tuve la esperanza de que algún día volvería a verla, y fue esa sensación de anhelo la que me ayudó a mantener mi promesa y la ilusión por la vida.

Allen suspiró al comprender las razones de Van. Miró a un lado y vio algo que no esperaba. Hitomi estaba tras ellos, apartada de ambos y silenciosa. Se observaron en silencio y leyó en el rostro de la joven sus deseos de estar a solas con Van. Sin decir nada, volvió a la armería para tratar de sonsacar cualquier información de los objetivos de las tropas invasoras en Palace.

Van seguía apoyado con ambas manos sobre la pared de metal y madera del Phaere. Allen le dejó sólo para que meditara la situación, o al menos era lo que creía, hasta que algo que desprendía calor y vida tocó su mano derecha. Hitomi se encontraba junto a él.

- Eras tú. - Dijo ella. Van se giró y ahí estaba. Su mirada reflejaba la tristeza de ambos. - Esa noche sentí como me acariciabas el rostro mientras yo dormía. Creí que era un sueño, un maravilloso sueño, pero ahora se que fue algo mas que eso. Estábamos juntos a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. Eras tú.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

Hitomi le acarició el rostro y sonrió, pero en sus ojos sólo brotaban lágrimas.

- Lo suficiente como para enamorarme por segunda vez. - Ambos se acariciaban, limpiando de lágrimas el rostro del otro.

- Allen tiene razón...

La reacción de Hitomi fue algo brusca. Extendió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le abrazó con fuerza. Su cabeza se posó sobre su corazón y este se aceleró. No quería hablar con  Van. Sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría convenciéndola.

- Ya os abandoné una vez a vuestra suerte y jamás pude perdonármelo. Fui una egoísta y todavía me arrepiento de ello. No volveré a abandonarte. 

- Si no puedes pensar en ti piensa en tu familia. - Sus propias palabras le hicieron recordar los vagos recuerdos de su familia. Su padre Goau, su madre Varie, su hermano Folken, y Vargas, al que siempre consideró como a un padre desde la muerte de sus progenitores. - Se lo que es perder a un ser querido. - Dijo. - Perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano. Se como se sentiría tu familia si te ocurriera algo. Dices que sería egoísta si abandonases Gaea en esta situación, pero también lo serías si no pensaras en ellos.

La calidez de Van y sus palabras llegaron incluso a nublar la mente de Hitomi. No quería pensar en consecuencias, sólo en su mera presencia junto a ella, pero poco a poco, su mente se fue centrando en su familia.

- Perdí a mi familia. - Dijo Van. - Si algo te ocurriese me entristecería no sólo por haberte perdido. Los tuyos sufrirían. Se verían abrumados por el dolor, la desesperación y la impotencia. Piensa en los tuyos.

Hitomi no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de Van. Lo único que quería es que este momento perdurara para siempre, olvidando por un momento todos los problemas que abrumaban a ambos. Sentir a su lado el latir del corazón del Ruijin era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Dentro de la armería, Dryden interrogaba sin éxito a la prisionera. Sus preguntas estaban destinadas principalmente a conocer la procedencia de tales seres y las razones del ataque, pero las respuestas eran siempre las mismas. Amenazas en el idioma que todos podían entender, y algo parecido a maldiciones en el extraño habla nativo de la prisionera, posiblemente atlante según Hitomi, algo que inquietaba aun mas acerca de su naturaleza.

Pero su actitud cambió. Llegó un momento en el que no dio respuesta algunas a las preguntas de Dryden. Miraba nerviosa a su alrededor, con cierto miedo.

- Ocurre algo. De repente parece asustada.

La observación de Argon no pasó desapercibida por Dryden. El Caballero Celeste tenía razón. El rey de Astria se interesó por el estado de la prisionera pero esta no contestó. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y miraba con rapidez a su alrededor, como un animal cuando presiente la presencia de un terrible depredador.

Pero no era ningún depredador. La Syarain presentía algo. Un ligero brillo antinatural atravesó una de las paredes de la estancia como un tentáculo de energía y el techó comenzó a doblarse sobre si mismo como si fuera de goma. Momentos después fueron las paredes las que comenzaban a cambiar. No era perceptible para los ojos humanos, ni siquiera lo era para los finos sentidos extrasensoriales de todo Syarain. Dichos cambios en la estructura material del espacio eran apenas palpables para ella, pero aun así sentía como se producían dichos cambios, cada vez a mayor velocidad, al igual que su miedo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Van entró acompañado por Hitomi. Allen observó el rostro de ambos y dedujo, con alivio, que sus palabras con Van habían surgido efecto de algún modo. Estaban tristes, sentimiento que trataban de evitar transmitir. Sólo había una razón para explicar su estado. Habían comprendido que lo mejor para ambos era estar separados. Hitomi debía regresar a su hogar con los suyos a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Van y sus amigos.

- No deberías estar aquí.

- Quería ver a la prisionera. - Contestó Hitomi a la pregunta de Allen. - Quería saber...

- No hay nada que ver. - Dryden se levantó del suelo. Estaba cansado de tratar con la mujer sin conseguir nada. - Se niega a hablarnos salvo para amenazarnos de muerte.

Las cadenas que mantenían inmovilizada a la prisionera se agitaron con violencia cuando esta se percató de la verdadera naturaleza de la joven de ojos verdes recién llegada a la armería.

Ante los ojos del Ruijin y de los humanos no era mas que otra humana, pues sus ojos eran insensibles a la energía etérea que emanaba no su cuerpo, sino su espíritu. La Syarain se crió en un mundo donde el mundo material y el etéreo convivían en el mismo plano de la existencia, un lugar donde espíritus, ánimas y seres de carne cohabitaban sin percatarse de la existencia de cada uno de ellos. Por ello, aunque sus ojos apenas podían entrever las energías que desprendían  Syarain o humanos, aquella joven poseía tal fuerza y poder en su espíritu que irradiaba un aura sobrenatural perceptible incluso para la prisionera. Una energía carente de tonalidad, color y volumen pero la forma en la que distorsionaba el espacio a su alrededor, de la misma manera que una gota de agua distorsiona al caer la imagen reflejada en un estanque, no hacía mas que inquietar a la prisionera...

... hasta que su mente pudo asimilar la naturaleza de tales manifestaciones. La Modificación del Destino atestaba aquel lugar. La energía maldita que provocó la caída de Atlantis y el éxodo de Los Caídos.

Aterrada, su cuerpo se convulsionó movido por el mas pánico mas absoluto y comenzó a gritar de manera desesperada. Sus labios sólo emitían sonidos grotescos en una lengua igual de grotesca e inteligible, dominado por el miedo, implorando clemencia o quizás ayuda ante sus dioses. Estaba desesperada.

- ¡Fortuna asha he! ¡Fortuna asha he! - Gritaba. Sus esfuerzos por huir eran inútiles al estar encadenada a si misma y a la pared. Era tal su desesperación que no hubiera dudado en arrancarse los brazos con tal de escapar de aquel lugar y verse liberada de la presencia del mayor horror conocido por los Syarain. Las convulsiones a las que se veía sometida debido al pánico irracional dejaron paralizados por un instante a todos los hombres de Fanelia y Astria que la observaban atónitos por unos instantes. Todos ellos vincularon de inmediato el brutal cambio de comportamiento de la prisionera con la presencia de Hitomi, pero fue la joven terrícola quien recibió una mayor impresión. Se sentía aterrada por el torrente de sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo. No podía asimilar que su mera presencia enloquecía de terror a otro ser vivo. Era una sensación horrible el provocar el miedo a los demás.

La terrible presa invisible y etérea a la que la estaba siendo sometida la Syarain apenas tuvo reflejo en cualquier ayuda por parte de los soldados que se encontraban en la armería. Observaban como una mujer era sometida a una tortura inhumana pero aun así todos dudaban en acercarse y auxiliarla. Muchos creían que era un demonio debido a sus habilidades sobrehumanas, su aspecto e incluso su maldad, y acercarse podría significar su muerte. Podría ser un truco desesperado para verse liberada, momento por el cual aprovecharía para masacrar a toda la tripulación del Phaere, empezando por todos aquellos que se encontraban en la armería.

Tenían miedo incluso de tocarla.

Los movimientos comenzaron a hacerse aun mas violentos. La mujer intentó ponerse en pie varias veces pero la enorme argolla del cuello apunto estuvo de romperle el cuello y provocarle la muerte. Aun así, sus intentos por liberarse persistían de manera salvaje. Su cuerpo se estaba llenando de golpes producidos por ella misma y su desesperación. Pero nadie la ayudaba.

- ¡Se va a matar! - Gritó Hitomi con desesperación. La visión de una mujer ante tal dolor encogió el corazón de todos aquellos que presenciaban aquella dantesca escena, pero dudaban. Fue Lorel quien, tragando antes abundante saliva y emitir algunas plegarias en silencio, se abalanzó sobre la prisionera e intento apresarla de tal manera que mantuviera inmóviles sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo que su propio peso mantenía inmóvil su cuerpo. En cualquier otra situación, tal postura hubiera sido obscena pero ahora necesaria. La mujer apenas sintió la presa del general de Fanelia y sus movimientos no cesaron. La acción de Lorel fue suficiente como para que Allen, Gaddes y algunos soldados tomaran la iniciativa e intentaran inmovilizar a la prisionera. Tras un tenso pero corto forcejeo, y a pesar de la terrible fuerza que poseía la mujer, consiguieron mantenerla inmóvil al cesar sus esfuerzos por escapar, debido posiblemente al enorme cansancio producido por la tremenda lucha, pero no cesaría hasta que Hitomi abandonara el lugar.

Van se apresuró y la instó a abandonar la armería junto a él. A pesar de tomarla por el brazo y sus intentos por arrastrarla al exterior con suavidad, Hitomi permaneció quieta con la mirada fija en la prisionera.

- Me tiene miedo. - Dijo. En su interior sentía tristeza por aquello que provocaba en la mujer que luchaba por romper sus cadenas y escapar aun a costa de su propia vida. - Me teme mas que a la muerte ¿por qué?

_"Te teme porque eres la personificación de su perdición."_ Dijo una voz procedente de su interior. La del hombre de armadura de escamas de dragón. _"Te teme por la inmensidad de tu poder y aquello que provocaste una vez. Te teme porque, para ella y su pueblo, eres la personificación del mal mas absoluto. Tras su rostro de mujer se esconde aquello que llamáis demonios, pero al igual que la visión del bien y del mal, la naturaleza demoníaca es algo relativo. Ves el mal en ella, al igual que ella ve el mal en ti. Para los ojos de vuestra prisionera, tú eres el demonio."_

La Syarain observaba con dificultad tras los cuerpos de los humanos que la aprisionaban como la joven de ojos verdes la miraba detenidamente, lo que provocó una nueva explosión de terror y lucha consigo misma mientras gritaba las mismas palabras de súplica.

- ¡Fortuna asha he, Fortuna asha he!

"Fortuna, aléjate de mi" 

Van intentó tratar con ella y marcharse cuanto antes de la armería. Era su presencia la que provocaba tal estado de pavor en la prisionera, pero ignoraba todas sus palabras. También Dryden quiso convencerla, incluso suplicando con tal de no forzarla a abandonar la estancia, pero todo fue en vano. Caminó hacia la prisionera mientras esta la observaba cada vez con mayor miedo, lo que provocó convulsiones cada vez mas violentas.

- ¿Qué haces Hitomi? - Preguntó Allen. Intentaba mantener una de sus piernas inmovilizadas ante el temor de golpear con ellas a aquellos que trataban de mantenerla quieta, pero la increíble fuerza que la mujer ejercía sobre todo su cuerpo hacía prácticamente imposible todo intento. - No podremos aguantar mucho mas a menos de que te alejes.

Hitomi hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Allen y alzó su mano para tocar el rostro de la Syarain, pero Van la sujetó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Me tiene miedo. - Dijo. Su mano se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la mujer. Sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de desesperación y miedo al comprender como la joven que acompañaba al Ruijin trataba de tocarla. - Me teme por algo que ve en mi interior. Para ella, soy un monstruo. No quiero ser algo que extienda el miedo entre los demás.

Hitomi posó su mano derecha sobre la de Van para tranquilizarle y que la dejase hacer.

- No quiero ser temida.

"Ser temida es tu destino, aquel que escribiste en vida y ahora cumples tras tu muerte" 

El cuerpo de la prisionera seguía convulsionándose con violencia mientras sus terribles gritos atravesaban el casco de la nave cuando cesó de inmediato. La mano de Hitomi descansaba sobre sus blanquecinas mejillas empapadas de sudor y lágrimas. Fue una sensación demasiado extraña para ambas. El miedo, desesperación  y todas aquellas sensaciones que dominaba la mente de la cautiva se disiparon de inmediato cuando la piel de la humana y la suya se rozaron. La fuerza que la sometía se desvaneció lentamente y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse desvanecerse por completo.

Su miedo se transformó en paz.

Pero Hitomi no lo soportó. Era como si su mente absorbiera de repente un torrente de recuerdos ajenos a ella donde el tacto de ambas servía como hilo conductor a una fuerza o poder inerte hasta ahora. Todo fue muy rápido pero podía asimilar todo lo que veía. Ahí estaba, arrodillada en aquella misma habitación, encadenada a la pared por gruesas cadenas mientras observaba como el miedo se propagaba entre sus captores: Allen, Dryden, Lorel, Gaddes... un parpadeo de luz cegadora le trasladó al hangar del Phaere. Empuñaba dos relucientes dagas y atacaba con ellas a Van y Allen. A su espalda, el monstruo de metal de alas oscuras y cabeza de insecto que había expulsado de sus entrañas a la prisionera. Otro destello de luz y se trasladó al interior del gigante de obsidiana luchando contra Escaflowne antes de caer abatida. Mas destellos y mas situaciones que su mente vivía con mayor rapidez. Apenas esta de asimilar todo aquello. Cientos de gigantescos golems oscuros a su alrededor... un mar de armaduras y lanzas que entrechocaban unos con otros mientras vitoreaban consignas de muerte... decenas de lo que parecía pesadas máquinas bípedas de tres metros con el cuerpo completamente remachado en metal vivo... criaturas enormes cuya naturaleza mezclaba vilmente dragones y murciélagos... seres prendidos en fuego insensibles a sus propias llamas... y el interior del palacio Aston de Palace.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció inconsciente. Seguramente fueron segundos en los cuales Van intentaba de manera desesperada despertarla. Estaba tumbada en el suelo aturdida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer tras perder el conocimiento. A su lado, la prisionera yacía inmóvil sólo con Lorel junto a ella.

Y una palabra llegó a su mente. Syarain.

- He visto...

Una mano se posó en los labios de Hitomi.

- No hables. - Le susurró Van. - Te llevaremos a la enfermería...

- He visto cosas. - Prosiguió Hitomi, ignorando las palabras de Van. - He visto a través de los ojos de la Syarain.

Nadie en la armería supo el significado de lo pronunciado por Hitomi, pero suponían que se referían a la prisionera, _la Syarain_.

- He visto el palacio. - Dijo. - He visto sus pasillos, sus salas... la sala del trono... el baile... - En ese momento, los rostros de los Caballeros Celestes Allen  y Argon se endurecieron por el temor que les invadió. Sólo Dryden pareció mantener la calma, pero su interior aullaba de miedo. - ... y mas Syarain, muchos mas. - Hitomi calló unos segundos, intentando entretejer las numerosas imágenes que atravesaron su mente. - Estaban dentro del palacio, pero no los veíamos. Estaban entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - Preguntó Allen. - ¿Quiénes estaban entre nosotros?

- Syarain. - Dijo Hitomi. Su voz era débil. - Hombres y mujeres como ella. - Señaló a la prisionera, yaciente en el suelo de la armería bajo cuidados de Lorel. - Os observaban... os espiaban... conspiraban entre ellos... 

Dryden ya era incapaz de soportar aquella revelación. Miró fijamente a Allen pero este tenía la mirada perdida en un inexistente horizonte. Estaba aterrado al igual que todos los soldados de Astria presentes.

- Gaddes. - Dijo Allen con visible nerviosismo. - Prepara el Crusade para partir de inmediato. Informa a los Cruzados.

La orden fue cumplida de inmediato. Gaddes abandonó rápidamente la estancia acompañado de Lagrant.

- ¿Qué pensáis hacer? - Dijo Van. No comprendía las intenciones de Allen.

- Estaban entre nosotros. - La voz de Dryden era apagada, sin vida. - Si Hitomi está en lo cierto, el palacio estaba infestado de espías invisibles a nuestros ojos. Hasta ahora suponíamos que el palacio era inexpugnable, pero...

- Tenemos que separarnos. - Dijo Allen. Su voz denotaba determinación entremezclado con temor y miedo. - Nos reuniremos en los límites de Bashram dentro de dos días.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer? - Volvió a preguntar Van. - No deberíamos separarnos.

- Dirigirnos al monte Mithi cuanto antes y rescatar a los supervivientes. - Contestó Dryden. - No podemos esperar a las reparaciones del Phaere. Si lo que dice Hitomi es verdad, nuestros invasores podrían haber encontrado los túneles de huida del palacio incluso antes de la invasión.

- En el mejor de los casos... - Añadió Allen. - ... los supervivientes dispondrían de apenas unas horas de distancia respecto a invasores, suponiendo que consiguieran llegar a los túneles. - En ese momento pensó en su hermana. La había dejado sola, rompiendo con ello su promesa. - Tenemos que ir al monte Mithi y rescatar a los supervivientes antes de que sean cazados por sus perseguidores.

No se escuchó réplica por parte de Van. Existía la posibilidad de la inexistencia de supervivientes en la brutal toma del palacio, incluso puede que la hipotética huida en los túneles de Palace hubiese acabado en desastre. Pero nadie dijo nada, porque ello significaría la muerte de Millerna y Serena.

Y si fuera así, nadie sabía lo que podrían encontrar en el monte Mithi.

- En las proximidades de la montaña existe una pequeña fortaleza que vigila en tránsito de mercancías entre Bashram y Astria. - Dijo Allen. - Una vez rescatados los supervivientes... - Su mente no quería pensar en otra posibilidad. En su interior, Serena y Millerna permanecían aun con vida. - ... recibiremos protección para dirigirnos con garantías hacia la frontera.

El Caballero Celeste se agachó y tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Hitomi. El esfuerzo y la impresión la habían agotado. Estaba dormida.

- Adiós Hitomi. - Allen la besó en la mejilla en señal de despedida, pero también fue un aviso para el Rey de Fanelia.

Van asintió con tristeza.

Hitomi tenía que irse.

...

Todos abandonaron la armería excepto Lorel y dos soldados de Fanelia que se pegaban a él como sanguijuelas durante 24 horas al día esperando órdenes para ser cumplidas. Siempre pensó que se tomaban su trabajo demasiado en serio, pero después de lo vivido en la ciudad de Astria y la presencia de la mujer-demonio (tal y como la llamaban algunos soldados) entre ellos era perfectamente comprensible que tomasen todas normas de comportamiento marcial ante crisis al pie de la letra. La prisionera seguía agachada tiritando de miedo y su rostro tapado tras su abundante cabello albino al igual que su piel carente de cualquier tipo de textura. Lorel la observó durante unos segundos, preocupado. Había intentado matarle a él y a Van para después destruir el Phaere y con él, toda la tripulación. Era cruel, perversa, poseedora de una inteligencia tan maléfica y tenebrosa como los oscuros orígenes de los suyos, pero a los ojos de Lorel, era al fin al cabo una mujer que sufría.

- Traed un cuenco con cereales, pan y una vasija con agua.

Los soldados se miraron extrañados entre sí, intentando leer del rostro de su compañero las intenciones de su general, pero el mas extrañado de todos fue Lorel al ver como sus hombres ignoraba una orden tan sencilla como esa. Intentó despertarlos de su pequeño asombro con dos palmadas como quien despierta a su animal de carga. Ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose, esperando que el otro haga su trabajo por él hasta que al fin uno de ellos tuvo el valor o las agallas de ir a la cocina del Phaere y traer algo de comida.

El soldado salió del calabozo no sin pocas prisas y preguntándose aun por las intenciones de su general. Su compañero permanecía callado junto a Lorel y este seguía observando a la mujer con preocupación.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos alimentarla? - Preguntó el soldado.

Lorel se giró y le miró con cierto horror al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Desde cuando Fanelia es cruel con sus prisioneros? ¿No te gustaría recibir algo de compasión si alguna vez caes en manos de cualquier reino enemigo?

- Pero no es un ser humano lo que tenemos encadenado ahí. - Señaló a la prisionera. - Ni un hombre-bestia ni otra raza que conozcamos. Es un demonio. Una súcubo.

- Esas cosas no existen. - Dijo con brusquedad. - Las leyendas de Centuria son sólo leyendas. Tu verás una súcubo mientras lo que yo observo es a una mujer con mas miedo en sus venas de lo que tú nunca sufrirás el resto de tu vida.

- Pero ni siquiera sabemos de lo que se alimenta...

- ¡Por todos los Dioses! - Bramó. - ¿Crees que se atiborra de tritones, ojos de murciélagos, lenguas de serpiente y tripas de rata?

La orden, mas bien petición de Lorel fue rápidamente cumplida. Para su sorpresa, fueron generosos en la ración. Una bandeja con un cuenco lleno a rebosar de cereales de varios tipos, todos originarios de los campos de Fanelia aderezado con algún que otro trozo de hortaliza y fruta. Todo esto acompañado por un trozo de pan, un poco mohoso debido a la humedad que se filtraba de los sistemas de refrigeración hacia la cocina pero comestible, y una pequeña vasija de agua no todo lo limpia que se hubiera deseado.

El General hizo un gesto para que sus hombres salieran de la armería e hicieran guardia junto con los otros dos soldados que ya cumplían dicha misión. Así lo hicieron no sin lanzar cada uno de ellos un murmullo de extrañeza.

Lorel acercó la bandeja lo suficiente como para que estuviera al alcance de la prisionera a pesar de las pesadas cadenas que la mantenían atrapada y parcialmente inmovilizada, pero lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguro de sus garras en forma de gráciles y delicadas manos. La miró y esperó su reacción, pero nada pasó. Seguía acurrucada sobre si misma con el rostro oculto tras sus cabellos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta no tuvo respuesta a pesar del tiempo que Lorel esperó para su respuesta. El silencio se hizo eterno hasta que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Deberías comer algo. - Dijo. Acercó aun mas la bandeja con cuidado. Tenía miedo de que la mujer se abalanzase sobre él. No le gustaba como la estaba tratando, como a una bestia, pero era necesario después de ver con sus propios ojos sus habilidades. - Debes de estar muy débil después de tanto tiempo en la enfermería. Quizás te golpeé demasiado fuerte.

Sonrió para buscar algo de complicidad a sus palabras, pero la mujer, o no lo vio o no quiso dar muestras de entusiasmo. Lorel sacudió la cabeza al comprobar que su táctica había fracasado, pero no fue así. Entre sus blanquecinos cabellos algo oscuro apareció tras ellos. Un enorme agujero sin fondo. La prisionera, la mujer-demonio, súcubo o lo que fuera, abrió sus ojos y le miró fijamente. Las miradas de ambos se toparon en un mismo punto y el humano quedó como embrujado bajo la hipnosis al que le tenía sometido. Sentía como se apoderaba de su voluntad, como la mente de su víctima era presa de unos tentáculos etéreos que ella misma tejía con sus pensamientos y atrapaba su espíritu. La mente de Lorel dejó de existir aparentemente. Su rostro cambió. Su ligera sonrisa que iluminaba permanentemente su rostro así como el brillo de sus ojos desaparecieron de él, no mostrando con ello sentimiento alguno. Para cualquier otro ser vivo, era personificación de un zombi descerebrado y babeante. La prisionera le ordenó sin palabras acercarse y este lo hizo muy lentamente. Un poco mas y su cuello estaría a su alcance para morder su yugular y matarlo de una certera dentellada. Se preparó. Tensó sus músculos y cerró sus puños con fuerza, esperando a que su víctima estuviera a la distancia adecuada y se dispuso a acabar con su existencia. Pero algo salió mal.

Lorel parpadeó. La prisionera estaba confundida. Un ser humano bajo hipnosis jamás haría algo así a menos que esta se lo ordenara mentalmente. Su cuerpo y su mente le pertenecían desde que el hombre cayó atrapado bajo las redes de aquella técnica arcana de control psíquico. Para parpadear, es necesario tener voluntad para hacerlo. El hombre poseía voluntad a pesar de la hipnosis. Su mirada cambió, chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de manera sarcástica.

- En las proximidades del Bosque del Dragón, muy cerca de la ciudadela de Fanelia, existe un gran acantilado de decenas de metros de profundidad. - Dijo. La mujer le miraba atónita. - Es imposible descender por él a menos que tengas una cuerda lo suficientemente larga y resistente para soportar tu peso mientras eres sacudido por las fuertes rachas de aire que siempre surge del abismo, o salvo que conozcas algún que otra caverna que se adentre en las profundidades de la montaña. El problema es que estos túneles están infectados de una especie de reptiles a las que llamamos amistosamente g_orgonas-topo_. Son terribles. Dos metros del hocico a la cola, dientes pequeños pero numerosos y puntiagudos y unas afiladas garras capaces de atravesar incluso la mejor cota de cadenas fabricadas. Pero lo peor de todo es su mirada. Si les miras, ten por seguro que les servirás de cena para ella o para sus crías. - Lorel relataba su historia con maestría. No era la primera vez que contaba historias de terror para niños con el fin de asustarles y divertirse con su miedo. - Confunden a su víctima mediante algún tipo de hipnosis, paralizando a su presa para luego derribarle con un terrible mordisco. Es entonces cuando estás muerto. El dolor es tan fuerte que sales del trance, pero su saliva está envenenada, pudriendo con rapidez tu herida paralizándote de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera definitiva.

Lorel se sentó en el suelo cruzando sus piernas. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su rostro descansó sobre sus manos.

- Es muy peligroso, pero mejor eso que descender con una cuerda cuando un vacío oscuro yace bajo tus pies. El secreto es ir siempre en grupo ya que esas criaturas son solitarias por naturaleza. Si uno de esos bichos te atrapa con su mirada, tu compañero puede salvarte la vida cortando la cabeza del animal de un tajo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - Respiró hondo, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que dedicaba su tiempo en la caza de raros especimenes. Echaba de menos su vida en los bosques, antes de ser llamado a filas para formar parte del ejercito de Fanelia. - Desgraciadamente, una hierba medicinal que usamos habitualmente en mi país sólo crece en dicho páramo a orillas del río, y yo era siempre el encargado de buscarlas y traerlas. Eran tantas las veces a las que me enfrenté a esos bichos que finalmente aprendí evitar los efectos de su hipnosis. Ahora puedo pasar por esas cavernas sin temor a que uno de esos bichos me devore.

Lorel calló esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de la prisionera. Sus intenciones no eran mas que mantener una conversación para ganar algo de confianza con ella y entenderse mejor. Con un poco de suerte, entre sus palabras encontraría algún tema de conversación para hacer mas llevadero su presidio. No le agradaba ver a una mujer encadenada.

Pero esta no hizo nada mas que observarlo con asombro. No llegaba a comprender el comportamiento del humano ni las razones por las que le contó esa historia para ella tan absurda para ella.

No quiso darse por vencido y acercó la bandeja con comida.

- Intentaste suicidarte hace unas horas con tu cuchillo. - Probó un trozo de maíz del cuenco. - Pero no creo que quieras morir por inanición.

Nada. Mas silencio, pero era paciente.

- Si consigues escapar tendrás mas oportunidades de matarme si comes algo. Estás muy débil y te vencería con facilidad...

Tal afirmación obtuvo al fin respuesta por parte de la mujer. El tono con el cual se dirigía el humano hacia ella era provocativo y con descaro para un Syarain.

- Te arrancaré los brazos y te abofetearé con ellos hasta que pierdas la conciencia.

Lorel sonrió. Lo dicho por la mujer era un peligroso avance, pero al menos era capaz de dirigirle la palabra, a pesar de sus terribles amenazas.

- ¿Y me matarás?

- Sí. - Contestó de manera escueta.

- Me resultaría terrible morir sin saber el nombre de aquel que me envió a los infiernos. Necesitaría un nombre, algo que maldecir durante toda la eternidad mientras mi cuerpo se consume entre las llamas.

La prisionera dudó por un instante pero le divertía. Le divertía la idea de que el último pensamiento de su víctima se centrara no es su familia ni amigos, sino en su asesino.

- Daika. - Dijo. La Syarain observó aun mas sorprendida al humano cuando este sonrió al escuchar su nombre, una reacción diametralmente opuesta a lo que esperaba en un principio. No entendía su manera de pensar y eso la perturbaba.

- Quizás no seas tan monstruosa tal y como quieres aparentar. - Lorel se levantó, feliz por haber mantenido una conversación medianamente constructiva con semejante ser. Además, había sonsacado mucha mas información que Dryden. Dejó la bandeja de comida en el suelo al alcance de la mujer.

- Espera.- El general de Fanelia se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de la armería. Le sorprendió que la prisionera se dirigiera hacía él de aquella forma. Hasta ahora, de sus labios no habían salido mas que amenazas y palabras de muerte. - ¿A quién debería maldecir si eres tú quien acaba con mi existencia?

- No necesitarás saberlo. - Se limitó a contestar no sin conseguir disimular su rostro de sorpresa ante tal pregunta. Salió de la armería y cerró con llave desde fuera. Cuatro hombres de Fanelia custodiaban desde el exterior la puerta.

Daika agachó su mirada hacia la bandeja y alzó su mano para alcanzar esta. Se detuvo cuando comprobó que su brazo aun temblaba de terror tras ver como las energías del Destino se erigían a su alrededor para atraparlas en sus redes. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquella niña. Algo le hizo gritar _Fortuna_, _Fortuna_. ¿Era realmente esa chica la Tejedora de Destinos?

_"Está muerta"_. - Pensó. - _"Muerta, muerta, muerta..."_

Tomó un pequeño guijarro parecido al que tomó el humano, se lo introdujo despacio en la boca y lo palpó con su lengua. El extraño sabor dulce de aquel fruto era algo desconocido para ella pero no por ello desagradable. Luego agarró con cuidado una especie de fruta pequeña y roja con numerosos pero diminutas y casi imperceptibles puntos oscuros repartidos por toda su superficie. Lo mordió y se asustó por el repentino ardor ácido que desprendía, pero al mismo tiempo jugoso y suculento. No tomó nada de pan puesto que no sabía lo que en realidad era. El humano no lo comió. Mientras masticaba, su mente seguía ocupada por los temores de la joven de pelo corto y ojos verdes, pero estos muy pronto se vieron difuminadas por otro pensamiento. Sin que ella pudiera explicarlo, el rostro del humano que le atendió apareció en su mente.

No evitó pudo evitar una sonrisa muy diferente a las que solía expresar. Una sonrisa nunca vista en un Syarain.

...

"Un monstruo" 

Los pensamientos de Gosser seguían cargando sobre su ya pesada y marchita alma.

"Se convertirá en un monstruo" 

Mientras tanto, Marceus, aparentemente ajeno a los problemas de su superior, intentaba informarle de la situación del Derethy así como la de sus hombres y los próximos movimientos tanto de los supuestos aliados, los Syarain, los cuales, el orondo sargento y fiel mano de derecha de Gosser acababa de descubrir su temible existencia al igual que todos los soldados Quimera. Muchos de ellos se habían vuelto locos después de presenciar tal ola de destrucción que sobrevino a la fastuosa capital del reino de Astria. Aun recordaba como decenas de soldados se agolpaban en los grandes ventanales y en las barandillas de seguridad del pequeño puerto volante que disponía el crucero. Un sentimiento de terror se extendió entre las tropas al ver aparecer de la nada a una mole tan impresionante en el cielo que empequeñecía la majestuosidad del Derethy, un enorme tetraedro invertido en cuya base se alzaban en los cielos enormes construcciones de piedra y metal. Marceus era un soldado y el campo de la ingeniería era desconocida para él, pero durante todo el tiempo que había servido a las ordenes de Gosser había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de mecánica y ciencia. Aquella mole de piedra y metal que se alzó en los cielos de Palace y extendió la noche sobre la ciudad sobrepasaba todos los conocimientos científicos de su comandante, y por lo tanto, de los Chamanes del Imperio. El Derethy disponía de un enorme motor de Modificación del Destino, uno de los primeros en construirse, y un así necesitaban de energía extra para alimentar diversos sistemas de mantenimiento vital para la habitabilidad del crucero, eso si no querían forzar el sistema a límites en los que se hacía difícil prever las consecuencias, seguramente nefastas, del sistema de energía perfeccionada a partir de los conocimientos adquiridos por el Emperador en base de la materia del propio destino. Estaba claro que, o utilizaban un sistema mucho mayor y más avanzado que su prototipo de extracción de energía a partir de la modificación de las partículas que rigen el Destino, o utilizaban otro sistema de propulsión mucho mas sofisticado.

Marceus y Gosser estaban solos en la sala de reuniones de los oficiales del Derethy. Tan amplia la estancia al igual que la mesa que era prácticamente absurdo hablar de tácticas entre dos personas en un espacio tan enorme, pero bajo expresas ordenes de Gosser, tan solo Marceus, a pesar de tener tan solo la graduación de Sargento, el único en quien confiaba plenamente. Entre los Quimera y para los Quimera, la escalera de mando era completamente redefinida por su comandante.

- Las ordenes del Chamán antes de abandonar el Derethy son claras. - Marceus señaló con un par de golpes de su dedo índice en un gran mapa extendido sobre la gran mesa, el destino fijado por Yama. - El Cementerio de los Dragones está a cuatro días de distancia desde nuestra posición a velocidad de crucero, un día menos si forzamos nuestras máquinas al cien por cien.

Gosser no parecía observar con atención el mapa. Se apoyaba sobre la mesa con ambas manos aparentemente sin fuerzas de mantenerse en pie. En ningún momento Marceus pudo ver sus ojos. Su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacía abajo y su cabellera, lo suficientemente larga para ocultarle parte del rostro, impedía observar algún resquicio de vida en él. Estaba completamente quieto, silencioso e inmóvil. Decidió callar durante un momento para darle la oportunidad de asimilar la nueva situación.

- ¿Quieres acaso que te relegue del mando? - Dijo al fin. - En tu estado no estás en condiciones para dirigir una operación de tal magnitud. Tu obligación es la de servir al Imperio y si no puedes cumplir con tu labor sabes que no tienes lugar en nuestro ejercito.

- Es precisamente la obligación la que me ha llevado al punto en donde me encuentro.

- No podemos hacer nada por Serena y debes de comprenderlo. Cuanto antes lo hagas, menos traumático será para ti el volver a ver a Dilandau.

- No la has visto sonreír. - Dijo. - Era feliz a pesar de no tener padres. Su vida era feliz junto con sus seres queridos, hasta que le arrebaté esa felicidad... otra vez... no tenía derecho...

- Cumpliste con tu obligación. Somos soldados...

Las palabras de consuelo no sirvieron de nada. Gosser golpeó de repente con furia la mesa con ambas manos.

- ¡No tenía derecho a arrebatarle su felicidad!

- ¡Ya basta! - Esta vez fue Marceus quien contestó también con un sonoro golpe en la mesa, molesto por los continuos quejidos de Gosser. Esta vez era él quién, gracias a su experiencia por los largos años en los ejércitos de Zaibach, debía de imponer la razón. - No pareces un comandante perteneciente al Imperio, eres mas bien un niño que no para de quejarse cuando algo le sale mal. Siento lo de Serena tanto como tú pero debes comprender que su destino depende no solo de ella, también de tus futuras acciones. Ahora es Dilandau pero en el fondo seguirá siendo Serena mientras cuides de él. Ese será tu castigo, cuidar de él hasta la muerte al igual que lo hicieron Jajuka y todo el Escuadrón, pero mientras tanto, la prioridad es obedecer las ordenes que se nos asignen porque, ante todo, no somos seres humanos, sino soldados.

Gosser quedó en silencio. Estaba avergonzado por su actitud pueril. En gran parte tenía razón. Muchas veces pensó que el verdadero merecedor de su actual puesto era en realidad Marceus.

- ¿Quién de los dos es ahora el verdadero comandante? - Dijo el General Quimera en voz baja. Una ligera sonrisa iluminó de manera fugaz su rostro.

Marceus intentó calmarse. En cualquier otro caso, hablarle de esa manera a su superior, en este caso a Gosser, le hubiera costado muy caro, varias semanas a dieta de pan y agua mientras veía pasar los días encerrado en los calabozos del Derethy como escarmiento. Con él siempre haría una excepción. El Sargento Primero del Derethy retomó la exposición de los planes de Yama así como un largo informe de la situación actual del crucero.

- Como ya he dicho, tardaremos cuatro días en llegar al Cementerio de los Dragones a velocidad de crucero, tres si forzamos nuestras máquinas al máximo. - Dijo observando atentamente el mapa.

- No sabemos durante cuanto tiempo podremos mantener el cerco a Palace. - Dijo Gosser. Su voz volvió al fin a imprimir el mandato que requería todo comandante, ocultando la preocupación que aun sentía en esos momentos por Serena, pero Marceus tenía razón. - Por mucha vigilancia que nuestros aliados apliquen al sitio de la ciudad, la pérdida de vías de comunicación así como la de mercancías levantará sospechas quizás mucho antes de lo previsto. Debemos actuar lo antes posible. Nuestra operación sólo es efectiva si no levantamos sospechas de ningún tipo.

- ¿Por qué no destruirla sin más? - Preguntó Marceus. - Con Palace arrasada, nuestras tropas podrán moverse con mayor holgura por las tierras de Astria. ¿Por qué sitiar la ciudad entonces?

- Si Palace es destruida, el caos y la destrucción se extenderá por todo el reino. Bashram podría aprovechar la situación para imponer su poder sobre toda Gaea sin una fuerza que lo contrarreste. 

- Mejor Astria que Bashram- Dijo Marceus con razón. - Mejor el hambre que la muerte.

Gosser afirmó con la cabeza. Hubo silencio.

Marceus apartó parte del gran mapa para observar una comunicación de urgencia recibida hace pocas horas de la ciudad-capital del Imperio.

- Estamos obligados a mantener nuestro rumbo así como nuestra velocidad, ordenes del General Adelphos. Según nos han informado, tres trasportes de tropas mecanizadas ha partido de Zaibach en nuestra busca para dotarnos de mas de una treintena de guymelefs Alseides.

- Tendremos muchas pérdidas si sólo disponemos de algo mas de un centenar de guymelefs.

Marceus miró fijamente a Gosser. Estaba confuso. Cien Alseides para un ejercito especializado en operaciones en cubierta eran sin lugar a dudas algo excesivo, pero por la expresión de su comandante, indicaba justo lo contrario.

- Antes de la guerra, cien Alseides no era una fuerza de combate de gran envergadura, pero ahora... es prácticamente la totalidad de nuestra producción actual. Además, creía que sólo íbamos a desenterrar a esa cosa, no combatir contra un pequeño ejercito.

Gosser afirmó con la cabeza dando la razón a Marceus, pero sin duda, los objetivos de la misión eran aun secretas para él.

- Nuestra misión no es desenterrar a Darmalion, es la de hacer el trabajo sucio. - Gosser extendió parte del mapa enrollado. No quiso precisar con Marceus el objetivo de la misión. Una de las enseñanzas de Yama fue la de dar la menor información posible acerca del objetivo de los mandatos de sus superiores. Al fin al cabo, los subordinados sólo obedecen, porque si conocen con cierta anticipación todos los entresijos, dificultades y obstáculos a los que se verán obligados a afrontar, les obligará a pensar, y pensar y razonar por uno mismo hace cuestionar las ordenes. De nuevo, Gosser se comportaba como el frío general de Zaibach que es. - ¿Se sabe algo de los reyes de Astria y Fanelia?

- Muy poca información. - Marceus señaló la ciudad de Palace y recorrió con su dedo un pequeño valle situado justo al norte de la ciudad. - Según los informes Syarain, ambos escaparon con vida en uno de los cruceros de trasporte que se encontraban en el momento del ataque. Suponemos que al menos dos Caballeros Celestes escoltan al navío, además de Escaflowne y su piloto. Se dirigían hacia el Norte en el momento de la huida, pero esperamos que cambien de ruta para despistar a nuestras patrullas.

- A no ser que vayan en busca de ayuda. - Dijo Gosser interrumpiendo a Marceus. - Afortunadamente el reino de Astria es grande y Bashram está muy lejos como para preocuparnos por ello, mas aun cuando el único crucero superviviente al asalto es de transporte. La principal ventaja de ese tipo de navíos no es la velocidad precisamente. Habremos terminado con nuestra tarea cuando consigan dar el aviso a sus aliados. No le demos mayor importancia. Además, no debemos dividir nuestras fuerzas. Necesitamos todos los Alseides disponibles para nuestra tarea en el cementerio de los Dragones.

- Creía que la captura de los monarcas de Astria era una pieza fundamental para nuestros planes en el futuro.

- Así es. - Contestó Gosser de manera escueta, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

- Pero nuestra única orden era la de capturar a los reyes de Astria, y hemos fracasado.

- Mi única orden. - Puntualizó, aunque al fin al cabo no era verdad. Su segunda orden era la de capturar a Serena, pero su mente se resistía a aceptar lo que había hecho. - Y por lo tanto yo he sido el que ha fracasado.

Gosser se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió al gran ventanal que separaba el vacío del exterior, donde el aire era poco denso y frío. El Derethy sobrevolaba los valles próximos a la ciudad de Palace a tal altitud que incluso los pájaros jamás se atreverían a alcanzar dichas altitudes. Muy por debajo del gran crucero de Zaibach reinaba un hermoso paisaje verde, donde muy pronto se convertirá paulatinamente en desierto dominado por rocas y acantilados. Su principal preocupación en esos momentos no era la de capturar al rey de Astria. El intervalo de tiempo al que estaban obligados a ajustarse era tan escaso que hacía impracticable en la práctica ocuparse de sus operaciones en el Cementerio de los Dragones y la persecución del navío huido. El ataque a Palace, aunque perfectamente planeado por los estrategas Syarain, se tropezó con una resistencia digna de los tiempos del rey Adrian cuando este luchaba contra las huestes demoníacas, contra los mismos Syarain. Las bajas por parte de los soldados Caídos habían sido numerosas, demasiadas para un pueblo poderoso en tecnología pero escasos en número y recursos, y tal desastre había obligado a adelantar mas aun el plazo de ejecución de la misión por temor a que no sólo un crucero de transporte haya conseguido escapar. Sería terrible si un crucero de menor tamaño y más veloz estuviera en estos momentos a mitad de camino de Bashram. Eso significaría que las tropas aliadas podrían detectar el mas mínimo movimiento de tropas en el Cementerio de los Dragones si estas se aproximan a Palace para liberarla de sus ocupantes antes de terminar con la extracción de Darmalion.

- ¿Cómo es posible que Astria haya previsto el ataque Syarain?

- Es algo que no tiene sentido. - Contestó Marceus. - Ni siquiera nosotros conocíamos el ataque.

- Sin embargo, Astria se preparó para un ataque masivo a escasas horas de la invasión.

En ese momento, un pequeño apagón sobrevino a los sistemas de iluminación del Derethy. Las luces dispuestas en el techo y paredes con alimentación directa de la red principal de energía se colapsaron durante unas centésimas de segundos, excepto aquellos que se alimentaban de gas y pequeños trozos de energiste, y todo el crucero se estremeció de manera violenta. Los grandes motores que impulsaban a velocidad constante frenaron en seco, no así el navío debido a sus enormes dimensiones, para instantes después volver a impulsar su gran masa consumiendo de una vez ingentes cantidades de energía que los distintos generadores le proporcionaban. Marceus cayó al suelo empujado también por su enorme peso. Gosser, en cambio, permanecía en pie. Era normal. Jamás perdía en equilibrio aunque estuviera en el epicentro del cataclismo que hundió a Atlantis en los infiernos. Era como si tuviera clavos en la suela de sus botas.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Marceus se levantó con grandes dificultades. Su sobrepeso comenzaba a ser preocupante para un soldado de a pié. Durante mucho tiempo, sus tareas se han limitado a la táctica y a la estrategia dejando la acción a un lado.

- Eso confirma que nuestros indicadores funcionan. - Fue su extraña respuesta. Esta vez decidió sentarse en uno de los amplios asientos que se mantenían en pié a pesar de la sacudida. - Durante algunos días hemos tenido problemas con la producción de energía. Era demasiado extraño como para suponer que el fallo se encontraba en los mismos generadores, así que hice que los técnicos revisaran los indicadores de energía.

- ¿Por qué no fui informado?

- Nuestros técnicos me aseguraron que el error era debido a los indicadores de medición. Un fallo menor debido, eso creían, a la falta de mantenimiento. Era tal el desfase de energía durante la Modificación del Destino que parecía obvio que el error se centraba en los sistemas de mantenimiento y monitorización.

El sistema de extracción de energía era, y sigue siendo, uno de los mayores logros tecnológicos proporcionados por los conocimientos de Dornkirk, pero el verdadero ejecutor del proyecto fue Folken. Nadie, ni siquiera el Emperador, era capaz de superar en conocimientos al fallecido príncipe y legítimo rey de Fanelia. La extracción de energía se producía durante el proceso de Modificación del Destino. Superando muchas de las leyes físicas conocidas hasta la fecha, el generador era capaz de extraer ingentes cantidades de energía a partir de piedras de energiste muy especiales. Extraídas del mítico Valle de las Ilusiones, de donde se cree que el Dios Dragón sigue habitando dichos lugares, y previamente tratadas utilizando la maquina Kitia del Imperio, las energiste utilizadas en la ciencia del Destino resplandecían en la oscuridad incluso en su estado de total inactividad. La pequeña máquina Parca instalada en el Derethy era capaz de extraer la misteriosa energía almacenada en dichas rocas, no aquella que producía el energiste al aplicarle calor. Tal radiación era, según las investigaciones de Folken, una mera propagación térmica residual producida por un poder mucho mayor. Los motores del Derethy así como la maquina Kitia permitía extraer dicha energía escondida en el interior del energiste para liberar tal poder que era capaz de romper la misma materia con la que estaba formado el Destino. El uso de esta nueva forma de energía era obvia. Si era posible romper hasta los límites de la ciencia la estructura que regía el Destino, también es posible crear uno nuevo a partir de fragmentos de este. Otro nuevo uso, mucho mas pacífica, era la de usar dicha energía no para desgarrar y cambiar el Destino, sino reconducirla y controlarla de tal forma que pueda ser usado como una eficaz e ilimitada fuente de poder. Magia.

Sin embargo, dicha tecnología poseía secretos que aun muchos sabios no sabían responder, mientras que otros se aventuraban a decir que eran caprichos de los dioses. La extracción de energía se producía de  manera periódica, produciendo ondas energéticas que asimilaban los enormes condensadores instalados en el núcleo de los cruceros que utilizaban esta fuente de poder titánico, pero la teoría nada tenía que ver con los fenómenos observados en los experimentos. La energía, transmitida en forma de ondas, sufría de manera natural un inexplicable retraso en la generación de dichas ondas de escasas consecuencias negativas. A este retraso se le conocía como _desfase de generación de energía, o simplemente, desfase. Este era debido a las interferencias creadas por otras máquinas de Modificación del Destino. Cuanto mas grandes sean y mas haya funcionando, el desfase producido en todas ellas se acuciaba cada vez mas. Esa era la razón por la que dichas máquinas eran escasas. Un determinado número de ellas en activo imposibilitaba el funcionamiento de todas ellas._

- ¿Un desfase tan alto que los técnicos creían que se trataba de un error de monitorización? - Gosser intentó ocultar su enfado ante Marceus, pero no lo consiguió. - ¿Cuanto?

- Mi campo no es la ciencia del Destino, pero aun así incluso tengo que admitir que el desfase era demasiado alto como para tratarse de una interferencia externa. - Marceus removió algunos papeles que aun se encontraban en la mesa, ya que la mayoría cayeron al suelo tras la sacudida, hasta encontrar un parte de incidencias de la última semana. - Medio punto de desfase diferencial respecto a las dos décimas previstas.

Un nuevo temblor volvió a golpear los cimientos de la gran fortaleza, mucho menor que el anterior pero aun así lo suficiente como para provocar algún que otro susto entre los soldados y en mas de un oficial. La solución a tales sacudidas era sencilla, disminuir el ritmo de generación de energía y sustituir parte de este por energiste convencional.

Gosser recogió del suelo una de las sillas y se sentó en ella. No tenía miedo de un nuevo temblor. Necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Desde cuando ocurre la anomalía?

Marceus volvió a remover la multitud de papeles que rodeaban el mapa. La respuesta se encontraba en otro montón desperdigados por el suelo. Afortunadamente para la escasa paciencia de Gosser, Marceus poseía una vista excepcional y no fue difícil localizar el informe detallado de la situación.

- El día anterior a la llegada de Palace.

Gosser volvió a ponerse de pié y a estudiar con detenimiento los informes redactados por los técnicos. Aquel desfase de medio punto era excepcional y comprendía la actitud pasiva de los ingenieros encargados en la revisión y el (escaso) mantenimiento de los sistemas de energía.

- ¿Recuerdas algún incidente parecido en el pasado?

Marceus no tardó en contestar. Algo así era difícil de olvidar.

- Durante la Gran Guerra hace mas de un año.

- Durante la Gran Guerra. - Repitió en parte Gosser. - Casi dos meses con un desfase de medio punto que achacamos siempre a los sistemas de medición a pesar de revisarlos mil veces. Fue un milagro que no sufriéramos las sacudidas que soportamos ahora, seguramente debido al mejor estado del Derethy en aquellos tiempos.

- Viejos tiempos de gloria en Zaibach por aquel entonces. - Añadió Marceus rememorando los días en los que Zaibach era el virtual dueño y señor de gran parte de Gaea. - ¿Quieres decir que ambos fenómenos pueden estar producidos por la misma fuente?

Gosser así lo creía, pero no dijo nada. Continuó estudiando los informes de los ingenieros de máquinas. Había fórmulas y expresiones que apenas entendía. La ciencia del Destino era demasiado novedosa para alguien obligado a estudiarla y comprenderla a pesar que estaba en contra de su uso. En ocasiones como esta, echaba de menos a Folken.

- Pero sólo una máquina de enormes dimensiones y poder produciría un desfase así. - Dijo el Sargento. - Las interferencias de la máquina Kitia apenas llegaba a la media décima. Medio punto equivaldría a varias veces la antigua flota de Zaibach.

- Algo sobrenatural. - Gosser al fin levantó la vista del montón de papeles que le tenían absorbido. - Un poder que rivaliza con el de los dioses.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo Marceus frunciendo el ceño.

- En Zaibach se rumoreaba la estancia en Gaea de una joven procedente de la Luna de las Ilusiones. Una niña con el poder de controlar el Destino de la misma manera que la máquina Kitia del Emperador.

- Rumores y leyendas. - Dijo Marceus, escéptico ante estas y otras tantas historias.

- Pero muy reales. Esa joven consiguió doblegar el poder de Kitia a su voluntad antes que el rey de Fanelia la destruyera. Su estancia prevista en Gaea coincide con los primeros desfases sufridos durante la Gran Guerra. Después de esta, el desfase vuelve a ser el previsto, dos décimas...

- Hasta la fecha. - Dijo Marceus apresuradamente.

- Así es. - Gosser volvió extendió un enorme plano sobre la mesa de la ciudad de Palace. - Dos días después de nuestra llegada, las fuerzas de Astria comienzan a fortificar sus defensas en puntos clave, palacio y puerto volante, para rechazar un ataque imposible de prever. Sólo una persona con un control absoluto sobre el Destino ha podido ser capaz de remover sus cimientos y predecir la invasión.

- El desfase sufrido es de la misma magnitud que durante la Gran Guerra. - Marceus se acarició el mentón con su mano derecha. - ¿Crees que aquella joven ha vuelto a Gaea?

- Explicaría la fortificación de Palace y los problemas a la hora de generación de energía. Esa muchacha es básicamente una máquina de modificación del Destino de inmenso poder y por lo tanto tiene la maldición de la clarividencia.

_"Debe de ser terrible prever la muerte de lo demás, especialmente de tus seres queridos"_

Durante la guerra, los rumores acerca de la puesta a punto de la máquina Kitia eran mas que persistentes. Su estancia en Bashram a comienzos del gran conflicto que se desencadenaría días después impedía a Gosser conocer con detalles los avances en la construcción de tal artefacto con el que manejar a voluntad de Donrkirk y los Chamanes el Destino de los seres vivos. Sin duda, una de las informaciones mas preocupantes fue la del uso de Kitia por primera vez. Noticias preocupantes, en efecto, ya que el uso de esa máquina significaba jugar a ser Dios, y confusas. Los Chamanes no se atrevían a efectuar transmisiones de radio al Derethy ya que había indicios que indicaban que Bashram se aproximaba demasiado a la construcción de artefactos de comunicación similares a los utilizados por Zaibach y cualquier transmisión podría ser interceptada. A pesar de ello, las noticias llegaban a cuentagotas al igual que las órdenes. En ellas, todo indicaba de un inminente uso de Kitia para alterar el comportamiento del Destino y alejar así a la joven terrícola del piloto de Escaflowne. Alterar sus sentimientos, su amor, para alejarse de este ya que la proximidad de esta con el guymelef de Ispano interfería con el funcionamiento de Kitia.

_"¿Esa joven le amaba? ¿Esa era la razón por la que los Chamanes querían alterar sus sentimientos hacia Van Fanel?"_

Gosser volvió a mantener un tenso silencio. Sentado sobre su silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirada perdida al suelo, en su mente se formó un remolino de imágenes de todos los instantes vividos durante su estancia en Palace. Fueron muchas cosas en tan sólo dos días, la mayoría de ellas desgraciadamente hermosos para él, algo que intentó desecha de su memoria inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando la imagen de la compañera del rey de Fanelia se formó en su mente. Una bella joven de hermosos ojos verdes, pelo corto y sonrisa suave. Lo primero que sintió tras verla fue la calidez de su corazón, algo extraño al tratar con un Zaibach.

_"Hitomi Kanzaki"_ Se dijo. _"Recuerdo su nombre. Hitomi Kanzaki, la acompañante de Van Fanel"_

- He sido un estúpido. - Gosser se tapó el rostro con su mano. Jamás se perdonaría un error semejante. Tan cerca de aquella joven que anhelaba conocer desde la Gran Guerra y ahora tan lejos. Tenía claro que si Van Fanel había huido, la muchacha procedente de La Tierra se encontraba con él. Odiaba con toda su alma al rey de Fanelia por la muerte del Escuadrón del Dragón, sus alumnos, pero ahora, deseaba que siguiera con vida para que cuidara de ella, al menos hasta el día que él y Dilandau le pongan sus garras encima al piloto de Escaflowne. - Estaba tan cerca de ella y ni siquiera sospeché nada.

El General Quimera se levantó súbitamente de su asiento y volvió a estudiar con detenimiento el mapa de la región de Palace y sus alrededores. Este era algo tosco pero de indudable utilidad en la navegación y en la preparación táctica y estratégica de sus misiones. En los archivos del Derethy podían encontrarse decenas de mapas de prácticamente la totalidad del mundo conocido de Gaea. Dibujados a mano todos ellos con esmero por un famoso cartógrafo, indicaba con exactitud la posición de los accidentes geográficos mas importantes (cordilleras, desiertos, valles... ) así como la situación de cientos de ciudades, fortalezas y puestos fronterizos, todos ellos unidos en el mapa por líneas rectas que indicaban la ruta aérea mas cercana entre ellas formando una inmensa telaraña de líneas.

- ¿Ha habido contacto con nuestros hombres apostados en Palace?

- Hace dos horas que hemos recibido la primera comunicación. - Contestó Marceus. - Hint hizo un buen trabajo al ensamblar todas las piezas del sistema de comunicación en tan poco tiempo. - El sargento removió algunos de los papeles que conformaban la totalidad del inmenso informe escrito de la situación. Había sido una noche larga y agotadora para Marceus compilar tanta información. - El traslado de todo el material al palacio Aston se demoró durante dos horas. Los Syarain se negaban a ayudar...

- ¿Qué hay del pasaje a los subterráneos del palacio? ¿Perten y sus hombres han reconocido el lugar?

Marceus apartó tres hojas de las diez en las que se componía el informe.

- Los Syarain les han negado el acceso a dicha sala. Nuestros hombres no han recibido ningún tipo de explicación por su parte, pero creen que pueden estar explorando el lugar por su cuenta. ¿Qué se proponen?

- Esos estúpidos creen que Zaibach ha sido el responsable de la filtración. Han tenido numerosas bajas durante la toma de la ciudad y ahora desconfían aun mas de nosotros. Estoy seguro que pretenden capturar al rey de Astria ellos mismos, seguramente obedeciendo ordenes indirectas de Yama.

- ¿Indirectas?

- ¿Obedecerías las órdenes que te diera un insecto? Eso son los seres humanos para los Syarain. - El tono de Gosser hablando acerca de los seres humanos era excluyente, y esto lo notó Marceus, pero no se extrañó. Era ya algo común y jamás le dio importancia.- Yama habrá pedido ayuda a esos endemoniados seres para capturar al rey de Astria.

- Pero ha huido junto con Van Fanel hacia Bashram.

- En efecto. - Afirmó. - Hacia las lejanas montañas de Bashram situadas al norte del mundo conocido.

Gosser observó el mapa y fijó su mirada en el círculo azul que representaba la ciudad Palace. Tras la ciudad, dos grandes cadenas montañosa separadas ambas por un gran valle, bañado este por el gran río que saciaba la ciudad. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, recordando datos geográficos no indicados en los precisos dibujos inscritos en el mapa, calculando mentalmente complejos datos e interpolando posibles decisiones en función de los datos disponibles en ese instante. Marceus le miró fijamente, impresionado y asustado al mismo instante. Impresionado por su capacidad de análisis al contemplar como su mente asimilaba y procesaba tal cantidad de datos. Sus ojos se movían continuamente examinando el colorido mapa para relacionar datos y lugares para enlazarlos al instante con las posibles opciones. Pero Marceus también tenía miedo. No era humano. Un ser humano no olvidaría jamás un crimen tan terrible como el que había cometido Gosser, pero ahora, su mente sólo tenía una obsesión, cumplir las órdenes. Serena había desaparecido en él.

- Debemos protegerla. - Dijo finalmente. Cerró lentamente el gran pergamino donde se detallaba la situación de Palace y sus alrededores con precisión milimétrica, pero su mirada quedó perdida.

Marceus se inclinó hacia Gosser. Creía haber oído mal.

- ¿Protegerla? - Dijo. - ¿Proteger a quién?

- A la chica terrícola. - Contestó. - No debe caer en manos Syarain.

- ¿De que demonios estás hablando?. - Marceus golpeó con las palmas de ambas manos la mesa. - ¿Proteger a la chica? El futuro de Zaibach depende del éxito o fracaso de nuestra misión en el Cementerio de los Dragones donde desenterraremos algo que escapa al entendimiento de los Dioses ¿y te preocupas de proteger a la chica terrícola de las garras Syarain?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. - Murmuró Gosser, sin inmutarse aparentemente ante las palabras de Marceus.

- Pero no es nuestro problema. - Dijo el Sargento con determinación. - Nuestra misión es desenterrar a Darmalion y combatir contra aquello que lo custodie, sea lo que sea. Todo ajeno a ello debemos ignorarlo. No podemos desobedecer nuestras órdenes, y menos por una de tus intuiciones.

- Mis intuiciones, como tu dices, nos han salvado la vida mas veces de las que te puedes imaginar.

- Si. - Asintió  Marceus. - He de admitir que a veces, tus predicciones me ponen los pelos de punta. En muchos reinos hubieras sido condenado a la hoguera por brujería, pero...

- Esto es diferente. Es algo mas que una intuición o presentimiento. Tengo la seguridad... - Gosser recalcó dicha palabra con su fuerte tono de voz. - ... de que algo terrible ocurrirá si los Syarain capturan a la chica.

Marceus llegó a tomar en serio las palabras de Gosser. Había estado a sus órdenes durante casi cinco años, desde su puesto de oficial de instrucción en la fortaleza-escuela de Kennaro y jamás había visto tanta seguridad en el rostro de su comandante y amigo. Fue contagiado por su miedo.

- Son dos extremos que jamás deberían unirse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿A qué extremos te refieres?

- Por un lado, tenemos a esa chica. - Explicó el General. - Posee un poder equiparable al de los dioses. Incluso interfirió en el funcionamiento de la máquina Kitia de nuestro Emperador, modificando los hilos que rigen el Destino de Gaea a su voluntad. Pero por el otro lado... - Gosser tragó abundante saliva. Otra vez, el vello de su cuerpo se electrizó al pensar en la posibilidad del secuestro de la joven de La Tierra por parte de los Syarain. - ... tenemos a Yeri, señor del pueblo de los Caídos, los malditos Syarain.

- ¿Insinúas que existe otro ser en Gaea con el mismo poder? Eso es imposible...

- No he dicho eso. - Puntualizó. - La Modificación del Destino es una ciencia peligrosa que jamás deberíamos utilizar. Sin embargo, se trata de una energía que se basa en la vida. Todos los seres vivos poseen un Destino que ellos crean, por lo tanto, cada ser vivo de Gaea es responsable de su propio porvenir. La Máquina de Atlantis y la Kitia creada por nuestro Emperador toman dichas energías y las rehacen para nuestro beneficio, retorciendo su forma hasta formar estructuras que apenas se mantenían por si mismas, tendiendo estas a retomar su forma original a menos que se le suministre un aporte continuo de energía. Esta se ve corrompida, pero su origen no varía, la vida. Dicha ciencia la llamamos simplemente Modificación del Destino, pero otras razas y culturas la conocen como _Taumaturgia_ o _Magia_, y nosotros, los sabios de Zaibach que la controlamos para nuestro beneficio, Chamanes, o sencillamente, B_rujos_.

Marceus sacudió la cabeza confuso por las palabras de Gosser, pero siguió atento a su explicación.

- Pero todo en este mundo posee dualidad y tiende a transformarse en ella, es así como la naturaleza obtiene el equilibrio. - Prosiguió. - El bien se transforma en mal, el ángel en demonio, la vida en muerte... y la _Magia_ en _Necromancia_.

- Energía de la muerte. - Dijo el sargento, asustado como un vulgar niño de campamento frente a la hoguera con sus compañeros tras escuchar la típica historia de fantasmas.

- Todo ente posee su dual. Esa joven terrícola posee tal dominio sobre el Destino que incluso sobrepasa sus capacidades de autocontrol, y tras el espejo, se encuentra el señor de los Syarain, poderoso entre los de su pueblo en el interior de su infernal ciudad flotante, cuyo poder y grandeza se basa en la Necromancia. - Gosser suspiró profundamente. - Dos poderes universales, contrapuestos.

- Si ambas fuentes de poder son tan diferentes entre sí... ¿qué buscan los Syarain? Creía que temían la Modificación del Destino mas que la propia peste.

- La temen mas aún de lo que crees. - Aclaró sin responder a la pregunta.

- ¿Pero qué buscan? - Dijo Marceus con cierto tono de desesperación.

- No lo se. - Gosser agachó la cabeza. - Ni siquiera se si los Syarain saben de su existencia de la chica. Como ya te he dicho, es sólo es un presentimiento. - Volvió a alzar la mirada. - La joven terrícola y Yeri representan de alguna manera la vida y la muerte misma. Sinceramente, temo lo que pueda pasar si ambas fuerzas llegaran alguna vez a unirse. El equilibrio que alimenta la existencia de las cosas se vería afectado de manera irremediable.

Gosser quedó en silencio al finalizar su argumentación, esperando la respuesta del sargento. Este, quedó también en silencio, pensativo, intentando digerir tantas ideas acerca de la vida y la muerte.

- Jamás me gustó la filosofía. - Dijo al fin con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Gosser quedó perplejo ante la respuesta. - Sinceramente, no me he enterado ni media palabra de lo que has dicho. Mi única preocupación como soldado es comprender las órdenes que me den mis superiores, no la de resolver problemas ni ecuaciones. Si dices que estamos en peligro si la chica de La Tierra contacta con los Syarain, mi deber es creérmelo sin preguntar. - Marceus aspiró profundamente el aire, hinchando su ya voluminoso estomago, con aires de arrogancia sin llegar a la insolencia. - También es mi deber advertirte que puede resultar muy peligroso trabajar para esos demonios y al mismo tiempo combatirlos a escondidas, aun siendo la especialidad de los Quimera; luchar entre las sombras.

- Los Syarain no tienen por que enterarse de esto. - Dijo. - Ni siquiera entraremos en combate con sus tropas... a menos que sea necesario.

- ¿A menos que sea necesario? - Repitió Marceus con nerviosismo. - Enfrentarnos a sus tropas sería nuestra perdición, y lo sabes.

- Es por eso por lo que debemos actuar con cautela pero con determinación. No movilizarán todas sus tropas, tan sólo una o dos unidades de infantería apoyada por una mecanizada. Si estos atrapan al rey de Astria y la chica terrícola se encuentra entre sus acompañantes, también caerá presa de Los Caídos.

Marceus asintió, dando entender con dicho gesto el conocimiento de la situación así como los objetivos de la misión.

- Quieres que aniquile todas las tropas Syarain si estos detectan al rey de Astria sin dejar testigos. Como los viejos tiempos. - Dijo, recordando las primeras misiones ejecutadas por el Ejercito Quimera desde su creación, meses antes de la Gran Guerra donde frenaban el lento avance de Bashram con metódicas pero continuas incursiones en su territorio, atacando fábricas, destruyendo puestos de vigilancia y abatiendo cruceros de suministros. - Ya sabes que el piloto del guymelef Escaflowne se encuentra entre los huidos...

- Lo se. - Gosser aspiró profundamente. Lentamente, sus manos se apoyaron sobre la fría mesa y meditó. - No te mentiría si te dijera que quisiera ver a esa sabandija muerta y enterrada por lo que le hizo a los míos, incluido Dilandau. Mis discípulos no descansarán hasta que la Madre Tierra haya sido saciada con la sangre del Rey de Fanelia, pero, si el Destino quiere que fracasemos en esta misión, la chica terrícola sólo tendrá a Escaflowne como protector. Tengo paciencia. Una vez que todo esto acabe, terminaré con su vida lo mas lenta y dolorosamente posible. Todo sea por el Escuadrón.

Marceus inclinó levemente la cabeza para observar con discreción los ojos de Gosser. Estos se inyectaron en sangre al mencionar al rey de Fanelia y al Dragón. El escalofrío que cruzó su columna hasta llegar a sus extremidades fue tal apenas pudo disimular su impresión.

- Pon tres escuadrones de cinco Alseides a tu disposición. - Continuó. Marceus estaba en desacuerdo al utilizar tantos guymelefs para esta misión y protestó, pero Gosser ignoró sus críticas. - Elige sólo a hombres de confianza. - Puntualizó. - Dirigios al noroeste hacia los límites de con Bashram y peinad el terreno hasta encontrar el crucero utilizado por el rey de Astria para su huida. Una vez que le tengas localizado, intenta pasar desapercibido volando a tanta altura como os sea posible y mantened la vigilancia hasta que aterricen en una base Bashramita.

Al recibir las órdenes, Marceus recogió de la mesa las pocas hojas que no acabaron en el suelo tras las dos sacudidas del Derethy, enrolló como pudo el pesado y amarillento mapa y se dispuso a abandonar los aposentos de Gosser como pudo, sin que se le cayeran mas hojas al suelo. Maldecía mientras caminaba no sólo por la abundante cantidad de papeles que se le iba escapando de las manos. Estaba malhumorado por la misión que debía ejecutar. Aparte de los razonamientos de su comandante, proceder en una misión sin la consulta previa del Consejo de Chamanes era hasta ahora algo inaudito desde que llegó al ejercito Quimera. Pero en el fondo, estaba emocionado. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo condenado a tareas estratégicas y tácticas en el seno del ejercito de Zaibach, cuando no administrativas. No pilotaba un guymelef desde hace muchos años. Incluso los modelos Alseides, obsoletos desde la construcción de los novedosos Oreades, eran máquinas para él desconocidas en funcionamiento. Era un buen guerrero en sus tiempos de alocada juventud, incluso destacaba en el pilotaje de los ahora antiquísimos melefs de intervención estándar, los ahora mal llamados _quemadores de energiste_, o simplemente, _quemadores_, sobrenombre ganado debido a la ingente cantidad de piedra dragón que consumían estos modelos. Sin embargo, Marceus era el mas indicado para la misión. Cualquiera de sus hombres podría instruirle en el manejo básico del Alseides en unos minutos, ya que los conocimientos teóricos ya estaban adquiridos y cimentados durante su estancia en la fortaleza-escuela de Kennaro junto con Gosser y sus enseñanzas al Escuadrón del Dragón. Pero lo mas importante de todo, es que era el sargento era la única persona en el Derethy en quien confiaba ciegamente. Una misión, al margen de los Chamanes del Imperio, sólo podía ser comandada y ejecutada por dos personas, y el general Quimera no podía abandonar su puesto sin levantar sospechas ante el Consejo. Nadie sabía cuando un espía de los Chamanes podría haber embarcado con ellos.

Gosser volvió a contemplar el paisaje que abarcaba el horizonte desde el gran ventanal que la habitación. El Sol se elevaba sobre los cielos de la mañana, atravesando con su luz los escarpados montes que se elevaban frente al Derethy, lo suficientemente altos como para obligar a la gran nave un gasto adicional de energía. Marceus mientras tanto abrió con dificultad la puerta que conectaba la estancia con el pasillo principal, posando sobre una pequeña consola, abriéndose esta con un pequeño estruendo y soltando pequeños hilos de vapor por los costados, disipándose inmediatamente en el cargado y espero aire de la nave.

- Dos Caballeros Celestes abandonaron Palace junto con el rey de Astria y el Dragón ¿no es así? - Preguntó Gosser antes de que Marceus abandonara la estancia para dirigirse a la sala de oficiales. Este se giró con dificultad debido a la incomoda, pero no pesada, carga que portaba y observó el rostro de su comandante y amigo, a través del reflejo del ventanal.

- Así es.

Gosser cayó y pensó. Marceus le conocía lo bastante como para esperar a que continuara. Por alguna razón, necesitaba tiempo.

- Muy posiblemente... - Las palabras de Gosser salieron de su boca con la misma dificultad que un pez respirara fuera del agua. - ... uno de esos caballeros se llame Allen Schezar...

- Entiendo. - Le interrumpió Marceus, dando terminada la conversación. Comprendía lo que Gosser quería pedirle. No era necesario que se torture aun mas.

- No es una orden. - La voz del Zaibach se encharcó de angustia. Su mente, apartada momentáneamente del mundo durante la ejecución de su papel de estratega de las fuerzas de Zaibach, volvió a toparse con su dura realidad una vez que abandonaba dicho rol. De nuevo, el recuerdo de Serena volvió a golpear su maltrecha alma. - Te lo pido como un amigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella.

...

No tenía duda. Los dioses de la mala suerte y de la pobreza le seguían con la misma insistencia que un perro tras un vulgar hueso al que roer.

Habían pasado dos horas tras el derrumbe de la casa donde estaba trabajando. No era un trabajo ni mucho menos bien renumerado. Esto, junto a los grandes riesgos que traía consigo su profesión, él cual había seguido orgullosamente al igual que sus antepasados, convertía su día a día en un reto continuo donde luchaba por sobrevivir. En su día, la princesa Millerna le había prometido indultarle de todos sus delitos y un generoso retiro en las cercanías del Palacio por el resto de sus días gracias a sus servicios prestados durante la Gran Guerra, pero lo rechazó. No negaba que le atraía la vida de Palacio, pero, al fin al cabo, no puede cambiar lo que en realidad es. Un ladrón. No el mejor del gremio, ni siquiera era peligroso (algo de lo que se enorgullecía). Era pobre y lo poco que conseguía, lo guardaba como un tesoro o bien lo gastaba en simples tonterías.

¿Pero por qué la princesa Millerna le había prometido todo aquello? No hizo nada especial durante la guerra. Justo lo contrario. No cesó de estorbar durante la huida del rey de Fanelia acompañado por Allen Schezar y aquella niña terrícola, y aun así su princesa prometió felicidad. ¿Por qué tuvo que rechazar su oferta? Era ya demasiado mayor para ser un simple ratero, pero en el fondo, su vida delictiva sin violencia le divertía.

Le costó sudor y lágrimas (además de unos enormes callos en las manos) abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que su enorme trasero entrara a través de él y desvalijar una casa a la que había controlado durante un tiempo. Era una familia de ricos pomposos, famosos en el barrio, uno de tantos donde las familias mas ricas permitían vivir su vida sin preocupaciones. Robar sus joyas seguramente les irritará, pero sus tesoros son tales que muy pronto olvidarán que algún día fueron víctimas de un robo. Creyó, de manera ilusa, tal y como comprobaría minutos después, que por una vez en su vida había tenido un golpe de suerte. En sus antiguas fechorías siempre se había topado con dificultades... robos por equivocación a cárceles debido a un desvio en el túnel, enormes perros guardianes que mas bien parecían temibles cerberos de una sola cabeza, ladrones que roban a otros ladrones para después volvérselos a robar... pero su mayor error fue la de intentar arrebatarle una extraña bolsa de viaje a una muchacha no mas extraña. ¿Quién imaginaría que esa chica provenía de la Luna de las Ilusiones? Su mala suerte hizo que sus huesos terminaran en una celda del caballero Allen Schezar, a quién conocía mucho tiempo antes, desde que una vez intentó robar su preciada espada delante de sus narices. Era inteligente para ser un mero Caballero Celeste de Astria. A partir de su encarcelamiento en su fortaleza fronteriza tras su intento de robo a la chica terrícola, el caos, las persecuciones y las aventuras se sucedieron sin mayor pausa que las necesarias para calmar el hambre.

El interior de aquella mansión era tal y como se lo había imaginado observando tan sólo el exterior. Muebles provenientes del lejano este, alfombras tejidas a mano por los mejores artesanos de Palace y Godashin, candelabros de bronce, exquisitas porcelanas... todo el botín que siempre soñó estaba al alcance de su mano. Todo hubiera ido según lo planeado, por primera vez en su vida, si no fuera por la desgracia que acabaría con la hegemonía de Palace en Gaea. Antes de que pudiera deleitarse de su inminente y lucrativo pillaje, un temblor comenzó a invadir no solo el pequeño palacete en donde se encontraba. Las arañas de cristal que adornaban los techos comenzaron a moverse de manera violenta, bamboleándose de un lado para otro durante unos segundos. Después, una serie de explosiones cercanas, muy cercanas, como si una lluvia de enormes meteoros impactara con violencia sin igual sobre la ciudad, desmoronó parte de la mansión donde se encontraba. Fue su agudo sentido del peligro lo que le hizo librarse de una muerte segura al abandonarla lanzándose sin dudarlo sobre el agujero que recientemente había cavado. El techo de pronto cayó sobre él así como las enormes vigas que en un principio lo sostenían antes de caer bajo el peso de algo realmente enorme. Enorme y oscuro.

Una gota fue la que le despertó de su letargo. Seguramente se había quedado inconsciente durante varias horas debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido tras caer por el agujero de entrada (y ahora de salida). Estaba completamente a oscuras, algo que poco le importó. Su vista no era muy aguda pero le bastaba su fino sentido del olfato y sus sensibles bigotes capaces de detectar el mas minúsculo movimiento cercano. Estaba atrapado bajo tierra de manera temporal hasta que consiguiera hacer un agujero por el cual salir de su improvisado presidio.

Tras una breve inspección, dedujo que se encontraba en una especie de caverna donde la humedad reinaba cada rincón. Era espaciosa y las paredes, toscas al tacto, no eran sin embargo naturales. Seguramente había excavado muy cerca de una posible estancia ya construida bajo las fétidas alcantarillas de la ciudad. Dos pequeños golpes sobre una de las paredes indicaban que esta era hueca. Debía salir cuanto antes de aquella ratonera para salvar el pellejo y averiguar que era aquel monstruo de metal que había atravesado el techo de la gran mansión. ¿Un guymelef? Era imposible. Sólo un loco pasearía con su guymelef por las calles de la ciudad. Además, el momento en el que esa mole de metal atravesó el techo quedó grabado en su retina como un cuadro del mejor dibujante de la época. Era oscuro, tétricamente oscuro, de diseños angulosos y temibles. Atravesó el techo sin aparentemente pensar en las sangrientas consecuencias y plegó a escasos metros del suelo lo que en ese momento recordaba como unas grandes pero sencillas alas de metal. Si eso era un guymelef, se encontraba en un mundo donde las pesadillas de los hombres se hacían realidad.

Dos ligeros golpes con su mellada pala y parte de la pared cedió con facilidad, mostrando este un pasaje artificial, excavado con hábiles manos astrianas sobre la dura roca del subsuelo de Palace. El pasillo, alto pero muy estrecho, estaba construido aprovechando una gruta natural producida seguramente por uno de los numerosos canales en las que antiguamente, el gran río que baña Palace desde tiempos inmemoriales, inundaba no sólo los campos y los valles, sino también los subterráneos. Dicho pasaje, con una levemente pendiente descendente, terminaba en la oscuridad mas absoluta. Afortunadamente para él, no necesitaba ver para guiarse por los mas intrincados pasillos. Ni siquiera su vista era la mas aguda de Gaea, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Lentamente, y movido por su instinto de supervivencia, comenzó a caminar palpando con cuidado las paredes del pasadizo de piedra y tierra mientras avanzaba con cuidado, esquivando los numerosos socavones producidos por el derrumbe anterior derrumbe. El pasadizo no tardó mucho en bifurcarse en otros mas pequeños, todos ellos en dirección descendente excepto uno. Lo mas inteligente en su caso era salir cuanto antes a la superficie y averiguar lo que había sucedido. No quería ponerse a salvo. ¿Para qué si no corre peligro alguno? Su experiencia en las excavaciones le indicaba que en lugar en donde se encontraba, estuviese donde estuviese, era completamente seguro.

Ascendió por dicho túnel hasta llegar a lo que parecía una gran galería de varios metros de anchura, de forma cilíndrica y pulida, completamente recta y dividida en su mitad por lo que parecía un pequeño riachuelo. Este no parecía tener demasiada fuerza, ni siquiera era muy grande. Su dirección indicaba su salida, seguramente al mar que baña Palace. Este fue le razonamiento que le hizo tomar la dirección contraria a esta y dirigirse a donde esperaba estar la salida a aquel extraño complejo de túneles y galerías, donde el Gran Río se adentraba en las entrañas de la tierra, momentos antes de llegar este a la ciudad de Palace.

Un error que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

Mas de una hora caminando y no encontraba salida alguna. En varios momentos pensó en tomar dirección contraria y volver tras sus pasos, pero la idea de estar cerca de la salida después de tan larga caminata le instó a seguir el camino, pero la interminable galería seguía su curso. Se encontraba en un punto en el que creía estar en una ingeniosa trampa para ratones, en la que se atrapaba uno de estos indeseables roedores en un gran pasillo cilíndrico de tal tamaño que todo el camino recorrido parecía recto. Las paredes de la gran galería parecían no tener fin y su aspecto era siempre el mismo, y eso le inquietaba.

Durante un buen rato decidió detenerse para sopesar sus posibles opciones y estudiar con detenimiento su crítica situación. Comenzaba a tener hambre. El agua no era problema gracias al pequeño riachuelo que recorría la galería, pero durante varias horas se había visto obligado a comer diversos tipos de hongos comestibles pero poco nutritivos. Tampoco era factible cavar un túnel al exterior, porque no sabía donde estaba. Hacía arriba, sin duda, pero el Gran Río podría estar también en esa dirección y el riesgo de morir ahogado cavando un pasadizo era demasiado alto.

Una pequeña vibración, sentida gracias a sus sensibles bigotes, pusieron en seguida sus sentidos en alerta. Algo se acercaba. Sea lo que sea se encontraba aun lejos, seguramente en la misma entrada del túnel en el que ahora se encontraba. La peculiar construcción del pasaje y la habilidad de los de su raza en advertir hasta los mas ínfimos cambios en las corrientes de aire de su alrededor indicaba que, a pesar de la distancia, sus nuevos acompañantes en su particular cárcel eran muy numerosos. O quizás muy grandes. O ambas cosas a la vez. Entonces sintió miedo, un miedo antinatural como nunca antes había sentido. Algo dentro de él le imploraba que buscara una salida y escapara cuanto antes del peligro que le acechaba. Rápidamente, comenzó a palpar cuidadosamente las paredes cercanas para elegir una a la que la humedad apenas le haya afectado. Eso no sólo borrará sus huellas, también se aseguraba así de no toparse con el temido río y su fuerza arrolladora. 

Nuevamente, su pala se clavó con fuerza sobre la pared de tierra y piedra y poco a poco. Al pasar los minutos, las vibraciones eran cada vez mas claras. Eran pisadas, no tenía duda, pisadas metálicas acompañadas de pequeños estruendos parecidas a las pisotones que producía un guymelef en movimiento. No tenía mucho tiempo, menos aun del que creía. No sólo debía de cavar un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para caber él y sus pertenencias, ya que jamás se separaría de ellas, también lo bastante espaciosa como para aguantar en él durante unos minutos consumiendo el escaso oxígeno que debería de almacenar, el mínimo y suficiente como para despistar a aquellos supuestos perseguidores que conseguían ponerle la piel de gallina sin ni siquiera verlos. Además de esto, era necesario un tiempo extra para tapar el agujero y ocultar sus huellas, algo no muy difícil para alguien de su experiencia, pero para ello se requería tiempo, algo que no disponía.

La suerte o la Fortuna estuvieron por una vez junto a él. Parte de la pared que estaba cavando se vino de repente abajo mostrando una nueva galería frente a él. El aire viciado y cargado indicaba que se encontraba cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo. Su interior era completamente diferente a la pasaje que acababa de abandonar. Este era nada mas y nada menos que una de tantas cuevas naturales adornadas con cientos y cientos de estalactitas donde la naturaleza era la única arquitecta, seguramente uno de los muchos túneles horadados de forma natural por el río. Era su oportunidad. Rápidamente se agazapó para entrar lo mas rápidamente posible en él y borró cualquier huella visible a simple vista que indicara su presencia, tapando al mismo tiempo y de manera cuidadosa la entrada a la caverna.

El tiempo fue muy justo, demasiado, pensó él, porque en el momento en el que colocó el último guijarro en el boquete, se dio cuenta de que el perseguidor al que ha estado temiendo se encontraba tan cerca que era capaz incluso de oler su presencia. Numerosas pisadas metálicas se entrecruzaban unas con otras resonando con fuerza por la finísima pared de piedra que separaba los perseguidores del perseguidor, si es que en realidad era a él a quién perseguían. Eran muchos, medio centenar quizás, todos ellos marchando con rapidez y orden sin detenerse aparentemente ni siquiera para rastrear a posibles presas. Estaba claro que no buscaban algo, sean quienes sean. Las armaduras que portaban (inequívocamente pesadas a tenor del ruido que producían) y a la velocidad con la que avanzaban por el túnel indicaba que eran soldados muy bien entrenados. ¿Soldados de Astria? Era imposible. Cualquier ladrón como él les tendría miedo, pero muy lejos del pavor que sentía en esos momentos sin ni siquiera verlos. Era como si exhumaran el hedor de la muerte por cada uno de sus poros. Además, la manera en la que terminó recorriendo los subterráneos mas recónditos de Palace le preocupaba. En su vida había visto un guymelef como ese, desconocido tanto para su corta vista como para su extensa memoria, caer de los cielos con esa fuerza destructora arrasando la enorme mansión que él mismo pensaba arrasar, pero de manera muy diferente.

En intenso traqueteo de pesadas armaduras se fueron desvaneciendo a medida que estos se alejaban. Tras ellos les seguían enormes pisadas que provocaban ligeros seísmos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que la gravedad ganara la batalla a las estalactitas que adornaban los techos de la gruta, cayendo estas al pedregoso suelo de la caverna. Debía de ser algo enorme y monstruoso para provocar aquellas sacudidas. Minutos después todo quedó en calma. El corazón le latía aun desbocado a pesar de la seguridad que le otorgaba, aparentemente, su improvisado refugio. Muchos mas necesitó para convencerse a si mismo que lo peor había pasado. Estaba atrapado en aquella ratonera, sólo, con la única compañía de su pala, su pequeña linterna de gas, su mochila, y lo mas importante, sus recién descubiertas agallas.

Todo laberinto tiene al menos dos vías de escape, una a la entrada, y otra a la salida. Ni por todo el oro del mundo volvería a la entrada. Sean lo que sean los que habían bajado al igual que él a los subterráneos podrían estar patrullando los túneles. Les tenía miedo, no sabía la razón pero su instinto medio animal así se lo decía. Quizás, la gruta que acababa de encontrar le de la seguridad que él y su cansado cuerpo necesitaban. Tendría que caminar y cavar mucho, pero no le preocupaba. Su especialidad es cavar. Al fin al cabo, es un topo. Hombre Topo le llaman.

...

La inmensidad del Tántalo sobrepasaba incluso las mentes de los Syarain mas sabios. Sólo Yeri, comandante de las tropas de infantería mecanizada y señor de Los Caídos, conocía sus mas intrincados secretos. Era una nave muy antigua, edificada de la nada hace eones utilizando como única herramienta para su construcción el poder y la presencia de los ancestros Syarain, los primeros que surgieron de la pútrida y corrupta sangre de la que proceden. Fueron ellos quienes se alzaron de sus hermanos y creadores. Fue Yeri, uno de aquellos antiguos ancestros y el único que mantenía aun el don de la vida quién presintió el temible final al que estaba condenado su tierra y su cultura. Fueron aquellos de mentes mas poderosas quienes utilizaron por primera vez el poder que contenía la muerte, transformando la ingente energía que esta desprendía para su transformación en materia física. Necromancia. El resultado fue la nave en la cual vagaban en la actualidad. La nave que una vez se convirtió en su arca de salvación y ahora convertida en cárcel de la que deseaban desprenderse de una vez y para siempre. Esos eran los planes del pueblo Syarain. Abandonar para siempre su exilio por el vacío y regresar a su hogar.

Pero Yeri les engañaba. Moldeaba sus mentes con sutileza desde el nacimiento de cualquiera de sus hijos hasta que cada uno de ellos adquiría la total abominación hacia todo ser vivo. Una vez que el odio les consumía, y mediante engaños de un futuro de felicidad eterna, lo que les hacía proclives a obedecer las terribles ordenes a las que eran obligados a ejecutar.

Los intricados pasadizos que componía en Tántalo eran mas parecidas a pasillos laberínticos que conducían no siempre a donde los dictados que la ciencia dictaba. La mente humana se rompería en mil pedazos tras bajar por las escaleras que les conducirían finalmente a un piso superior, habitaciones donde la sensación de tridimensionalidad se limitara únicamente a anchura y altura, estancias en las cuales el tiempo carece de sentido donde todo aquel que la atraviesa en apenas segundos, han pasado varios días en el exterior... Para la mentalidad Syarain, tales violaciones a las reglas del espacio, del tiempo y de la lógica era perfectamente factible.

Para Yeri, el Tántalo se había convertido no sólo en su hogar durante los últimos diez mil años. Era también su vida, su reino y su universo. Fuera de él no era mas que un mortal al que las reglas que dictaba la naturaleza afectaban tanto como cualquier ser vivo nacido de Gaea, y por lo tanto, de la máquina del Destino original. Pero en su interior, era lo mas parecido a un Dios. Su mente y su presencia abarcaban la totalidad de la gran ciudadela volante, controlando con ello a su gente y sus acciones, vigilando, observando... era el Dios Syarain al que todos sus hijos alababan como el Dragón Negro, salvador de Los Caídos y causante de la destrucción de aquella basura a la que una vez pertenecieron, y a la que ahora añoran como el mas hermoso de los sueños incapaz de verse realizado. Los Syarain fueron brutalmente expulsados de su hogar y anhelaban como una necesidad vital alcanzar el sueño de regresar. Atlantis.

El poder del Tántalo se encontraba frente a él. Tres grandes cilindros huecos de color oscuro, separados cada uno de ellos a una distancia de dos metros, atravesaban de arriba abajo en centro la enorme estancia esférica en la que se encontraba. Tales tubos contenían un poder inimaginable, capaz de mover la ciudadela volante a través de los planos, recorrer el Espacio Multiplanar sin que la inmensidad de energías, desconocidas incluso para Yeri, hicieran mella en la estructura titánica de metal glima que mantenía su reino. Una plataforma semicircular de centenares de metros cuadrados situada justo en el diámetro de la cámara donde el señor de los Syarain observaba con atención los cilindros que contenían en su interior todo el poder de los de su pueblo. A medida que se acercaba a ellos, el aire rezumaba energía maldita, caótica, sin orden, con la cual Yeri alimentaba su inmortalidad a la vez que se regocijaba del dolor de sus hijos caídos en el combate a través de los siglos. El alma de todos ellos se encontraban encerrados para toda la eternidad en dichos contenedores. La muerte de todos ellos significaba liberación. Yeri y otros Antiguos, asesinados por su propio señor, les habían enseñado en que tras su muerte se encuentra la liberación de su sufrimiento, lo que convertía a los Syarain en mortales máquinas de guerra sin miedo a la muerte. Es mas, la deseaban para verse liberados de la maldición del éxodo de Atlantis, a la cual se les prometía regresar en vida, o en la muerte si antes de ella habían servido fielmente a sus señores.

Pero Yeri les ocultaba la verdad. Todo Syarain era condenado a quedar encerrado en las tremendas máquinas de poder tras su muerte, sufriendo tales torturas durante toda la eternidad que incluso en negro corazón con el que habían aprendido a convivir tendría compasión aparecería la llama de la misericordia si algunos de sus peores enemigos sufrieran la misma suerte. Toda esa pena, todo ese sufrimiento y angustia del alma encerrada en la mas cruel de las cárceles era la que mantenía con vida el Tántalo. Para los Syarain, tras los cristales de los cilindros que alimentaba con energía la gran ciudad sólo era reconocible una neblina oscura donde se formaban de manera esporádica pequeñas descargas de energía zigzagueantes azules, pero los sentidos de Yeri podían ver mas allá de lo que mostraba el mundo material. Sus ojos tenían el poder de atravesar el tejido del mismo universo y concebir el verdadero mundo que se encontraba tras él. Un mundo en donde los espíritus, fantasmas y seres que escapa toda comprensión convivían junto a los vivos. El mundo etéreo e inmaterial. Si en Atlantis, dicho mundo estaba en consonancia con el esplendor del antiguo reino caído, donde el plano incorpóreo era fiel al reflejo de los mas hermosos sueños de los antiguos atalantes, en el reino de los Syarain era la mas directa representación de las pesadillas que atormentan a todos los seres vivos. Las almas que se encontraban encerradas recorrían sin rumbo los grandes pasadizos de la ciudad volante suplicando a sus hermanos la liberación de su tormento. Y tras la neblina que encerraba los contenedores cilíndricos del Tántalo, el rostro de todos los Syarain encerrados en él aparecían ante Yeri, gimiendo de dolor y sufrimiento.

_Espada de Plata _Vórpal observaba con atención todos los movimientos de su señor. Vórpal era el mejor de los guerreros Syarain. Líder de los Maestros Asesinos y guardaespaldas personal de Yeri, era considerado por todos como la mano derecha de su señor y mano ejecutora cuando este no deseaba manchar sus manos con sangre. A diferencia de sus discípulos mas aventajados, él odiaba las hachas. Las consideraba toscas e imprecisas, armas mas bien dignas de humanos que de Syarains. Tampoco le agradaban las lanzas dobles fabricadas a partir de metal glima que tanto utilizaban las tropas de a pie, demasiado lentas aunque mortales. La espada era su arma, una brillante espada bastarda forjada utilizando una extraña aleación combinando plata y glima, formando un arma temible. Cortaba metal con la misma facilidad que cercenaba cabezas humanas, cauterizando de manera instantánea cualquier herida producida sin crear ampollas en la piel de la desdichada víctima. Los humanos lo llamaban el Fuego del Infierno.

No sólo era la mano derecha de su señor. Su espada ya cortaba cabezas y miembros desde mucho antes que cualquier Syarain. Era El Segundo, el mas viejo de los pertenecientes a su raza después de Yeri. Su nacimiento se produjo tan sólo unos cientos de años después del comienzo del éxodo de Atlantis. Desde su niñez en los terribles pozos de crianza fue instruido en el arte de la guerra, pero los instructores encargados del su entrenamiento pronto se dieron cuenta del tremendo potencial que guardaba. Era como si el Dios del Asesinato se hubiera reencarnado después de una eternidad reinando en los infiernos. La Muerte hecho carne. Tras matar a sus propios maestros de esgrima por órdenes directas de Yeri cuando apenas tenía doscientos años de edad, Vórpal concentró sus estudios en el arte del asesinato para crear un nuevo estilo de lucha basado en la velocidad y en la agilidad, demonizando con ello la fuerza bruta. No había nada mas terrible que un guerrero preparado para utilizar cualquier arma blanca a su disposición y utilizarlas con la misma velocidad y violencia que un huracán, incluido el arma mas mortífera de todo guerrero, su propio cuerpo. El nuevo estilo fue llamado _Synaiyak_. Un guerrero instruido en el Synaiyak utiliza sus armas en un baile mortal similar a un tornado anulando de esta manera cualquier defensa del enemigo, desarmándolo, para finalmente acabar con su patética vida lo mas rápidamente posible. Espada de Plata era sin duda el mejor. Esa era la razón por la que Yeri le admiraba. No le temía a diferencia de las energías que desprendía la Modificación del Destino, pero su habilidad con la espada superaba cualquier crónica escrita incluso por los antiguos Traidores de Atlantis. Además de guardaespaldas personal y mano derecha, también se encargaba del entrenamiento de los llamados _dotados_, aquellos Caídos nacidos con la gracia del combate y cuyas habilidades en las armas y el asesinato eran superiores a las de sus hermanos. Entre ellos, Daika y Kaini, pero su mejor discípulo es, fue y será Gosser. Apenas le instruyó tres años en el Synaiyak, meses después de la misteriosa muerte del instructor asignado al Zaibach durante una misión de entrenamiento, tiempo suficiente como para valorar su potencial como guerrero.

Vórpal permanecía en silencio mientras que Yeri observaba hipnotizado el gas que encerraba los cilindros de cristal que proporcionaba toda la energía necesaria para mover el Tántalo. Tras ellos, arrodillado, se encontraba Kaini "Sanguinario" Syarain. Su rostro aun conservaba las diversas heridas provocados por el General Gosser de Zaibach al que había osado enfrentarse. Su brazo también sufrió las consecuencias de sus ansias de sangre, rompiéndoselo a la altura de la muñeca. Afortunadamente para él, la medicina Syarain era portentosa y efectiva. Los sabios Caídos y sus antecesores estudiaron los secretos que rigen la vida mucho antes de que los seres humanos tuvieran conciencia de su propia existencia.

- Desobedeciste las órdenes. - Dijo Vórpal. Su tono de voz, gutural, retumbante y sobrenatural erizaba la piel de Kaini. - Nos pusiste a todos en peligro por culpa de tu incapacidad de cumplir nuestros mandatos.

Kaini sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y suplicar perdón. Atacó a Gosser en Palace contraviniendo con ello órdenes directas de Vórpal, y por consiguiente de su amado señor Yeri.

- Mancilló nuestro honor, señor. - Se excusó. - Levantó la mano a un Syarain. ¡Un humano! ¡Merecía arder en los infiernos por ello!

Yeri seguía observando los contenedores de almas del Tántalo sin aparente interés en la dura reprimenda que estaba apunto de sufrir Kaini en sus carnes, pero su voz resonó por toda la estancia, rasgando el aire y cargando este de energía.

- ¿Fue tu sentido del honor o tu ira lo que guió la hoja de tu hacha?

Kaini tragó abundante saliva antes de contestar. Su señor le había dirigido la palabra, algo completamente inaudito. Vórpal era siempre el encargado de traducir los pensamientos de su señor en órdenes hacia los Syarain.

- Ho... honor, mi señor.

Algo en el interior de Kaini se formó. Una bola de dolor intenso se gestó a la altura del estómago, subiendo por el esófago. Era ardiente y durante su tránsito hacia la boca sintió como numerosas cuchillas, afiladas como dientes de dragón le destrozaba el interior, hasta que vomitó una abundante cantidad de sangre sobre la rejilla metálica que le separaba de un abismo oscuro.

- ¡Ira...!. - Kaini apenas pudo vocalizar. Una mueca terrible se dibujó en su rostro debido al terrible dolor que acababa de sufrir. - ¡Ira mi señor!

- El honor fue el motor de tu ira, hijo mío.

- Pero fue también la ira la que nubló tu voluntad. - Añadió Vórpal. - El humano que te ha mancillado así como ha mancillado a nuestro pueblo pronto conocerá la venganza Syarain, pero fuiste un estúpido al enfrentarte a él. Un Gran Guerrero de Gaea sólo puede ser derrotado por otro Gran Guerrero, o por su maestro.

Yeri miró al fin a Kaini. Este bajó la mirada. Sólo Vórpal tenía el derecho y privilegio de mirar directamente a su señor sin caer muerto por un poderoso conjuro.

- El Zaibach y su ejercito es en estos momentos vital para nuestros planes. Tu estupidez afortunadamente no ha provocado males mayores pero has puesto en peligro la operación así como la existencia de tu pueblo. - Yeri avanzó lentamente hacia Kaini, un tiempo que para el Asesino se convirtió en una eternidad. Sus pies se detuvieron a apenas unos centímetros de la cabeza del asustado Syarain. Este gemía de terror, nada comparado al que sintió cuando su señor volvió a dirigirse hacia él. - Cientos de años de preparativos desde nuestra derrota en Centuria para que el destino de nuestro pueblo penda de un hilo por culpa de tu incompetencia para cumplir las órdenes.

El cuerpo de Kaini apenas podía responder. Estaba completamente aterrado. En el ultimo momento, cuando sentía como La Muerte le acechaba desde las sombras del Tántalo, alzó sus manos en un intento desesperado de pedir clemencia y vio como veía a su señor a través de ellas. Era como mirar a través de un cristal de colores frente a la luz del Sol. Su cuerpo se fue volviendo traslúcido a medida que el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba. A su lado, sombras incorpóreas comenzaron a aparecer. En un principio apenas eran formas humanoides reconocibles, pero a medida en el que su cuerpo se disipaba en el éter, aquellas sombras se volvían cada vez menos difusas hasta que pudo reconócelas. Eran Syarain muertos. Las anillas descosidas de su armadura y sus placas de metal melladas escondían tras ellos cuerpos cadavéricos e incorpóreos de hermanos de raza muertos. Se adentraba poco a poco en el mundo de los muertos.

- Pero presiento una gran fuerza en ti, hijo mío.- Continuó Yeri. - Somos poderosos en tecnología pero escasos en número, mas aun después del desastre que acabamos de sufrir en la ciudad humana. Nuestras tropas son irrisorias en comparación con los reinos humanos, por lo que no podemos permitirnos desperdiciar a un guerrero tan hábil. Estamos cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo. Nuestra fuerza pronto será sustituida por nuestra astucia y será innecesaria cualquier acción militar, pero el Destino que rige el Universo es misterioso. Es imposible predecir si la toma de la ciudad humana ha sido nuestra última batalla o es necesario derramar aun mas sangre Syarain para conseguir nuestros sueños. - Mientras Yeri hablaba, el cuerpo de Kaini volvía a tomar consistencia, y las sombras espectrales que le acechaban comenzaron a disiparse. - Puedes resultar demasiado valioso para nuestro futuro. Vive entonces y cumple con el Destino que te fue escrito la noche en la que naciste.

El sanguinario soldado Caído apenas podía corresponder a la misericordia que se le había otorgado. Muy cerca estuvo de una muerte lejos de Atlantis pero igual de cerca estuvo a punto de entrar en una prisión de tormento eterno, alimentando con su dolor las terribles máquinas del Tántalo. Sólo lágrimas de miedo y agradecimiento recorrieron el rostro de Kaini como señal de agradecimiento. Yeri se volvió para contemplar nuevamente los cilindros contenedores y regocijarse de las almas que estos encerraban. Vórpal por el contrario se adelantó para asignar nuevas órdenes al mejor de sus soldado mientras caminaba a su alrededor con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

- Estamos muy cerca de conseguir nuestros objetivos... - Dijo. - Darmalion está siendo en estos momentos desenterrado y nuestros sabios ultiman el sistema de llamada y captura de Ispano para incorporarlo al guymelef. El estado de la situación es por lo tanto crítico y una hipotética traición por parte de los humanos aliados podría resultar nefasta para nuestros intereses.

- Traición... - Repitió Kaini, recuperado parcialmente después de recorrer por unos segundos el reino de los muertos.

- Está en la naturaleza humana morder la mano que les alimenta. - Prosiguió Vórpal. - Debemos ser precavidos y proceder con cautela. La misión de Daika antes de la invasión a la ciudad humano prosigue ahora contigo tras su muerte.

- Gosser es demasiado inteligente para ser humano, señor. Fue engañado una vez y dudo que vuelva...

- Parte de tus palabras están plenamente justificadas. - Le interrumpió Espada de Plata. - No es un humano corriente pero al igual que todos ellos, puede ser engañado una vez mas. Desconfiará de todo ser excepto de sus hombres, y es esa debilidad la que debemos aprovechar. 

Las palabras de Vórpal se referían obviamente a suplantar la identidad de uno de los soldados Quimera, una táctica aprendida y perfeccionada por los Asesinos Syarain a partir de los conocimientos adquiridos por dophelangers capturados. Los Caídos admiraban la raza cambiante a pesar de pertenecer a un mundo que consideraban infectado por todo aquello ajeno a su sangre. Los dophelangers, también conocidos por los seres humanos y hombres bestias como Cambiantes u Hombres Camaleón, poseían la increíble capacidad de alterar su estructura morfológica de tal manera que con la misma facilidad que trasparentaba su piel para convertirse virtualmente en asesinos invisibles. El estudio y disección de diversos especimenes dieron como resultado hace cientos de años la aparición de los primeros trajes de camuflaje, voluminosos equipamientos que combinaban tecnología y energías necrománticas para emular las capacidades de la epidermis de los dophelangers, nada parecido a las simples capas que ahora usaban todos los soldados de infantería pero la transmutación completa e indefinida era de lejos mucho mas compleja, y lo peor de todo es que requería una voluminosa maquinaria para emular sus capacidades. La solución al problema llegó cuando a un Syarain se le ocurrió desollar a un hombre camaleón cautivo y fabricarse una capa con ella. Para sorpresa del monstruo, la capa interpretaba en contados momentos diversas imágenes que la mente del Caído materializándola al instante. Todo aquel que llevara dicha capa, se materializaría externamente en aquello que pensara. Fue entonces cuando nació la capa de transmutación. Su uso era muy limitado. Aunque externamente la imagen era alterada, internamente, la fisonomía quedaba intacta. Además, era necesario mantener la concentración en una imagen en concreto para materializarla en la capa, algo difícil de mantener durante largos periodos de tiempo. Los minutos para el usuario se transformaban en días debido a la tremenda concentración ya que la piel de dophelanger reaccionaba de manera instantánea y la falta de la imagen mental durante tan sólo una fracción de segundo era suficiente como para interrumpir el efecto morfo-óptico de la capa. Era como tensar un músculo.

Pero Kaini era un Asesino Syarain, y como tal fue entrenado por el mejor.

- Esta es tu misión. Cúmplela.

El sumiso Syarain se levantó del suelo al recibir sus nuevas órdenes. Adentrarse en la fortaleza humana, asesinar sin dejar rastro a uno de ellos y suplantar su identidad era todo un reto incluso para alguien como él. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza siempre evitando evitar la mirada viperina de su superior y desapareció tras la oscuridad del pasillo que conectaba la estancia con el resto de la nave.

Vórpal observó a su señor. Estaba nervioso. Jamás lo había visto así. Era como si se sintiera observado por una presencia incapaz de describir o percibir.

Hasta que sonrió. La calma había vuelto a él. Murmuró algo en su interior. Aquello que lo incomodaba se desvaneció o comprendió su origen o naturaleza. Era entonces cuando dejó de temerle.

Hubo un sofocante silencio, sólo atenuado por el continuo siseo que provocaba el fluido etéreo que contenían los tres grandes tubos.

- Obedecen las órdenes como autómatas sin alma. - Comentó Yeri tras una siniestra y distorsionada risa.

- Obedecen ciegamente tus órdenes porque así fueron criados. - Vórpal se volvió y miró fijamente a su señor, el único Syarain con dicho derecho. - La idea de regresar a Atlantis es la que mantiene viva la llama de la vida y la obediencia en ellos.

- ¿A qué se debe entonces tu fidelidad hacía mí, Espada de Plata?

- Eres mi señor y creador. - Dijo Vórpal con tono adulador. - Te debo eterna obediencia a pesar del verdadero futuro de dolor y muerte que nos tienes reservados. Ese es mi destino.

- Cumple con él entonces. - Yeri escupió dichas palabras y su figura se desvaneció en el aire gradualmente hasta desaparecer completamente, desgarrando con su mente las hebras que tejían el espacio y transportando a este hacia un plano alternativo de la existencia dejando atrás el mundo material. No desconfiaba de Vórpal. Su fidelidad había sido demostrada a través de los siglos y jamás dudaría de su siervo, pero en ocasiones le molestaba el descaro de sus palabras. Hace mucho tiempo que averiguó sus verdaderas intenciones, muy lejos de devolver a su pueblo el esplendor de Atlantis, y poco faltó para que Espada de Plata pagara por su curiosidad. Pero, incomprensiblemente, Vórpal aceptó su destino y el de los suyos.

Un destino ligado al de los seres humanos, hombres bestia y demás seres vivos hijos de Gaea. La aniquilación.

El cuerpo de Yeri se disolvió completamente en el aire dejando tras de sí el aire infecto e impregnado de energía que siempre le rodeaba en el Tántalo. Su rastro de maldad aun persistía en el ambiente a pesar de haber abandonado y haberse adentrado en el plano etéreo para llegar en ese mismo instante en cualquier lugar de la ciudad Syarain.

Un continuo sonido de pasos atrajo la atención de Espada de Plata hacia la entrada al recinto, un lugar donde los todos los Caídos sin excepción intentaban evitar debido a la inquietud antinatural que les provocaba. De la oscuridad que reinaba en el pasillo de entrada aparecieron dos soldados de infantería Syarain de ambos sexos. Ambos se arrodillaron ante Vórpal en señal de respeto.

- Mi señor Vórpal. - Dijo la mujer. Esta miró directamente a los ojos de su superior a diferencia de su compañero. - Nuestras tropas ubicadas en la ciudad humana han accedido a los pasadizos subterráneos.

- ¿Se ha encontrado algo?

El hombre alzó la mirada y contestó.

- Los humanos han aprovechado el curso natural un río subterráneo para construir los pasadizos. En ella hemos encontrado un pequeño sistema de transporte arcaico basado en raíles y piedras dragón, seguramente ideado por los humanos para acelerar el transporte de los posibles supervivientes a una invasión hasta una hipotética salida.

- Las galerías son demasiado tortuosas. No podemos utilizar el sistema de transporte humano debido al número de nuestras tropas y al tamaño de los Náyades utilizados y el transito por los pasadizos a pie es largo y difícil. En el recorrido de una hora a través de dichos pasajes apenas avanzamos río arriba.

- Estúpidos humanos. - Comentó el Caído. - Es como si no supieran que el camino mas corto entre dos puntos es la línea recta.

Vórpal carraspeó en señal de silencio. La insensatez humana era ya conocida por todos los Syarain. Luego, habló.

- Si utilizan el transito de un río subterráneo, la salida debe de encontrarse en sus proximidades de la superficie.

- Nuestros sabios han estudiado el terreno, señor. - Dijo la mujer. - La edificación mas significativa en la zona cercana al río es una fortaleza próxima a la ciudad. Los humanos son estúpidos pero mantienen algo de la inteligencia que les otorgó la naturaleza, diferenciándolos así de los simios. Es lógico pensar que aprovecharían dichas instalaciones para otorgar seguridad a posibles huidos en un ataque a la ciudad.

- Sin duda la salida de los subterráneos se encuentra en dicho lugar o en sus alrededores. - Dedujo el Syarain.

Vórpal había oído suficiente. No soportaba la estancia en aquel recinto maldito donde se generaba la energía que alimentaba el Tántalo. Necesitaba aire fresco, quizás en el lugar donde criaban los temibles dragones negros. Nada le hacía sentir mejor que la sensación de clavar su espada sobre el corazón del espécimen mas grande de su particular zoológico e inhalar el aroma de la sangre azul, rancia y pútrida al olfato. Sus hombres seguían arrodillados. Jamás osarían moverse sin que antes su señor así se lo ordenara.

- Enviad tropas y lanzad un ataque relámpago sobre la fortaleza humana, arrasadla y esperad a los invitados. - Dijo instantes antes de abandonar al fin la estancia. - Aun percibiendo el olor a muerte a su alrededor, el rey humano y sus hombres no dudarán en arriesgar su vida para salvar a su reina. El amor, el sentimentalismo y la estupidez humana traerán su perdición.

Vórpal sonrió dibujando en su rostro lo que parecía una sonrisa maligna y macabra. Le hacía gracia pensar en la reacción del rey humano al que Yeri había ordenado capturar con tanta insistencia, cuando este se adentre en el interior de la fortaleza. El manto de esperanza se transformará inmediatamente en terror, el mismo terror que provocan a su paso el pueblo maldito y a la vez divino de los Syarain.

- Señor. - Dijo la mujer. Se la veía muy nerviosa por el delicado tema que quería abarcar antes de la marcha de su superior. Bajó la mirada y habló con inseguridad. - Muy posiblemente, el Dragón esté con ellos así como su piloto.

Vórpal se giró rápidamente, enfadado por la actitud de la mujer. No comprendía su miedo. Todo Syarain odia a muerte todo lo que representa el presidio de su pueblo, y por lo tanto, al Dragón Escaflowne.

- El Señor de los Cielos nos teme mas a nosotros que nosotros de él.

El hombre habló con la misma inseguridad que su compañera.

- El Dragón pilotado por el rey de Fanelia, mi señor. - Dijo cabizbajo. - Muchos Syarain comentan...

Vórpal se adelantó acercándose peligrosamente a ellos. Olía el olor a miedo a su alrededor, un olor dulce y placentero cuando este emanaba de los seres humanos u hombres bestia, pero era patético si este procedía de un Caído. Ellos lo provocaban, jamás lo sufrían.

- Comentan... - Continuó la mujer. - que puede ser una señal. El Dragón pilotado por un Ruijin...

- ¿Desde cuando un Syarain teme a un Ruijin? - Preguntó Espada de Plata atravesando con su terrible mirada a sus dos subordinados. - ¡Los Ruijin son odiados, nunca temidos! - Bramó.

- Pero señor... - Dijo la mujer, atreviéndose a interrumpir las palabras de su superior. - El guymelef Escaflowne pilotado por un descendiente directo de Atlantis. El Destino es irónico o lo es aquel quién lo teje.

- Fortuna. - Murmuró el hombre, refiriéndose con ello a la gran Tejedora de Destinos.

Vórpal reaccionó inmediatamente al oír aquellas palabras, prohibidas ya que sólo su señor tenía el derecho de pronunciarlas. Su pierna derecha, escondida tras una fina pero resistente armadura de metal glima, y esta a su vez tras una falda de brillantes anillas metálicas, se estrelló contra el rostro de aquel quien se había atrevido a pronunciar tal nombre, destrozando su rostro debido a la tremenda fuerza de Espada de Plata, sólo superado por su señor Yeri. El cuerpo del Caído cayó sin vida varios metros atrás debido al fortísimo traumatismo sufrido así como por el rápido veneno inoculado tras el golpe, bañado este en la multitud de pinchos y púas metálicas que componían gran parte de su armadura personal. El desgraciado Syarain detuvo tras estrellarse violentamente contra uno de los tres contenedores que encerraban las almas de aquellos hermanos de sangre fallecidos. Muy pronto, su esencia se verá arrastrada irremediablemente al mismo confinamiento donde sufriría eternamente.

_"Sólo he adelantado lo inevitable"_ Pensó el Maestro de Maestros Asesinos tras tomar la vida de uno de sus soldados. _"Este es el verdadero destino que nos tiene preparado Yeri"_

La mujer bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo en silencio la estupidez de su compañero al que una vez incluso había llegado a apreciar. Algo inusual para un Caído.

...

"Te veo"

" Te observo"

" Sé de tu existencia"

"Sé que estás ahí"

"¿Estás leyendo?"

"Lees"

"Lees lo sucedido como una historia escrita hace cientos de años"

"Lees lo que se gesta en Gaea"

"Con el poder de las palabras te adentras en lugares que nunca conociste y jamás conocerás, percibes ambientes en los que tu imaginación sólo puede representar en sueños y pesadillas, penetras en mentes ajenas y descubres sus secretos mas íntimos"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Qué lees?"

"¿El Libro de las Parcas?"

"Si, es el Libro de las Parcas"

"Porque siento tu presencia a mi alrededor"

"Sé quien eres"

"Descendiente de Adrian, Señor de Centuria"

"Conoces nuestra estancia en Gaea"

"Pero el Libro de las Parcas no da respuestas, sólo relata lo sucedido"

"No conoces entonces mi objetivo, pero si nuestra misión"

"¿Regresar a Atlantis?"

"¿De verdad lo crees así?"

"¿Sólo regresar a nuestro hogar?"

"Tú y tu pueblo no tenéis poder para detenernos"

"No ahora"

"Pagareis vuestras afrentas"

"Centuria, Gaea y los hijos del Dios Dragón, pagareis"

"La Armadura Dorada estará al fin en nuestro poder"

"Ese es nuestro Sino"

"Ese es nuestro Destino"

"Los demonios oscuros regresan de su exilio"

...

La mujer cerró el libro de un golpe. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. El hombre que permanecía a su lado impasible durante su lectura se acercó preocupado, pero esta levantó la mano en señal tranquilizadora.

- Estoy bien.

- No deberíais usarlo. Está maldito.

La mujer no quiso escuchar. Apartó la pequeña roja gema en forma de colgante que adornaba aquel antiquísimo volumen de origen atlante y lo apretó entre sus manos. Irradiaba calor, y algo mas.

- ¿Qué dice el libro? - Preguntó él.

No recibió respuesta por parte de su señora. Miraba una gran ventana. El país de Centuria abarcaba el horizonte, y mas allá, las titánicas cordilleras de Cydonia. Numerosas figuras blancas sobrevolaban sus abruptos picos y valles. Sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a la distancia, esa era la razón por la que dichas figuras parecían enormes águilas de alas blanquecinas. Pero todo habitante de Centuria conocía su verdadera y divina naturaleza.

Cydonia era el hogar de los Ruijin en Gaea.

- La Orden Sagrada de Gaea está rota. La muerte de Vargas la inició y culmina con la deserción de Gosser. Toda nuestra esperanza descansa ahora en el Dragón Escaflowne y su piloto, Van Fanel.

... continuará.

En el próximo capítulo, 'Las dos caras de la moneda' (aunque el título puede cambiar), el Crusade de Allen Schezar desembarca en la fortaleza situada en el monte Mithi, desencadenándose una pesadilla de terribles consecuencias.

Mientras tanto, en el Derethy, Dilandau despierta liberado al fin de su prisión de carne y hueso.


	3. Mensaje

Hola.

En realidad no incluyo un nuevo capitulo en mi fic. Pongo este 'mensaje' como respuesta a los muchos emails que he recibido estas últimas semanas acerca del tercer capítulo de 'La Armadura Dorada'. La verdad es que no me esperaba que tanta gente estuviera tan interesada en la historia que estoy escribiendo.

Bueno, decir que no he abandonado para nada la escritura del fanfic. Si algo me gusta, ¿para que dejarlo? Disfruto mucho escribiéndolo. Como ya sabéis, el fic es largo y complicado y los exámenes que he tenido últimamente no me han ayudado precisamente a escribir el tercer capítulo, algo que tengo ya escrito la mitad pero lo deje en suspenso cuando los exámenes de Junio se acercaban. A principios de Julio termino y comienzan las esperadísimas vacaciones de Verano. No tendré todo el tiempo libre del mundo, pero al menos no tendré que ir a la Universidad ^^.

Espero compensar vuestra paciencia ;)


End file.
